Ash's True Destiny
by DualStarduster
Summary: AU! After witnessing Wallace perform against Hoenn's Elite Four and Champion. Young Ash Ketchum decides he wants to show the world that he will become the very best, by becoming a Pokemon Master, or Top Coordinator, maybe even both! Join Ash as he tries to combine the grace of Contests to the art of battle. Currently: Indigo League
1. Chapter 1

**This is a challenge set up by MathiasNightlord01, it is if Ash were to be either a Coordinator instead of a challenger, or be like Nando and be both.**

**The rules are stated to have him:**

**Contest/Ash related:  
**Be a Coordinator/Challenger (In mine, he will be both) after watching Wallace battle in a contest or Elite Four (Elite Four)  
No genderbending Ash (I don't do Yaoi so that part doesn't have to be worried over)  
Ash is not an idiot on Pokemon.  
Have costumes during contests, an OC will appear to be a Pokemon Stylist he befriends in mine.  
He'll use ball capsule's an seals (Like the bubble seal Dawn uses for Piplup)

**Pokemon capture related:  
**Captures PLENTY of Pokemon, more than in the anime.  
Must befriend a powerful pokemon (In mine, I have chosen the rare Unova pokemon, Zorua (To be Zoroark as she evolves)) he is to capture with a specialized Master Ball prototype (It's supposed to be a master ball, but as we know in the anime those were in development at the time)  
Captures shiny Pokemon  
Captures some Legendary pokemon (I have decided majority of the ones he is to capture, and the ones he won't.) from the movies and anime series.  
Captures a few fossil Pokemon. (There are only two as far as I know, and I've already selected one)  
Charmander doesn't disobey him, and instead is a Shiny Charmander (Different Charmander)  
Stops Damian who is abusive. same as cyndaquil.

**Pokemon information related:**  
Shiny Pokemon are 5x stronger than their normal counterparts, (This seems a bit overkill and I'm changing that to 3x)  
Ash does NOT remain 10 freaking years old, at a ridiculously short height, and will grow to be at least 6 feet tall eventually (At some point)  
NO UNOVA CLOTHING (That stuff was ugly)  
Ash's Pikachu evolves at some point During/After the Battle Frontier or Sinnoh Saga but only after learning all the moves it can as a Pikachu.  
Pokemon are not limited to the 4 attack's like in games but from any they have learned (Meaning Anime rules on moves not the video games) No moves are limited be it battle or contest  
No TCG (Trading Card Game) moves allowed, from anime and games are fine. (since I haven't played the game, please know I am not using TM's)  
Pokemon Myth's an Legends must remain consistent of anime's and movies. (Normally games too but... I haven't played the game cause I can't get it)  
More of his pokemon are willing to be fully evolved

**Pairing:  
**Pokeshipping isn't allowed (Ash and Misty)  
Harems are not allowed (Ash an several females)  
The chosen one I have picked is... unknown due to the fact I can't decide between Cynthia or Anabel.

**Rating:  
**K+ through M (Duh, T)  
Should the rating become M, must have Lemons and/or Limes

**Sources:**  
Bulbapedia is the main source for Pokemon Information (Moves, encounters, etc etc.) Therefor any part in this story, is to be noted as an OC, an Author's preference, or from Bulbapedia. At any given time should none of this happen, it is safe to say the Author has forgotten to mention his preference or OC.

**Again, this is a Challenge where Ash is a Pokemon Trainer and Coordinator set by MathiasNightlord01, all rules except for my small edits (Ex the last one is just to let you know I may change things around)**

**I have not watched the first series but due to the amount of fanfictions I know the general direction to take. If I should mix things up, please excuse it. Majority of it is coming from Bulbapedia and will be gone off from the written parts of it, any unknown information is a slip up or preference.**

**I will merge some episodes together (Battle scenes are done in 1 chapter unless told otherwise for a reason. Ex. too long of a chapter or long time since last update) or exclude unimportant ones where no Pokemon have been captured, no Pokemon befriended/traded.**

* * *

In a quiet place known as Pallet Town Kanto, a young boy at age of six is sitting outside playing in the edge of a forest near his home.

He glanced back, seeing no human around simply Pokemon he's lived with, the boy gave a call, "Zorua? Zorua? Are you there? My mom isn't watching you can come out."

"Ash? Is that you? Where have you been the past couple months? You hardly come out anymore. Did I do something?" A little fox looked at him concerned.

"No Zorua, it's nothing,I was with my mom; she, Professor Oak, and I went to different regions, I played with the starter Pokemon from each. I'm sorry if I worried you and I could never be mad at the person who saved me!" He yelled stretching his arms wide falling onto his back.

She giggled at his actions. "I just transformed into that Pokemon to help you get back to the edge of the forest, you shouldn't have walked off like that."

"My mom was worried sick and you helped me! Then I came to visit you ever since, uh sorry about not telling you about the trips they were kind of sudden so I was excited and I forgot to tell you." She waved her hand telling him to forget about it.

"As long as you aren't mad at me I'm fine with it." She smiled.

A voice called out to the young boy, "Ash dear would you like to come in? There is a person challenging the Elite Four on the news!"

At this the boy jumped, "Zorua I've got to go, I'll come back when it's done."

She shook her head, "No it's okay Ash. It's gonna get late after that, you know how Pokemon battles are especially with the tops." He nodded at his best friend.

"Okay Zorua, I'll come by tomorrow!" He smiled running home, "Okay mom I'm coming!"

Once he reached inside he immediately took a seat, "Mom, who is he?"

"That's Wallace, he's a powerful Pokemon Coordinator. At least that's what they call him."

Ash looked confused, a Coordinator? "Mom, what's a coordinator?"

"They make Pokemon do amazing moves, watch."

On the screen a tall man with blue and white clothing appeared before the Elite Four member of Hoenn, Drake. He's one of the toughest to his knowledge using majorly Dragon typed pokemon.

"Alright Salamence, end this with Thunder Fang!" Cried the Dragon master, Drake.

The Contest master didn't falter, "Milotic, spin and use Aqua Ring, after that proceed to safeguard!" He called to his beautiful Pokemon.

The attack collide into the rings that spun around, but because safeguard was also activated, the paralysis that could have happened, didn't and the recoil sent Salamence back.

"Alright finish it use water pulse and send it into a twister!" The blue orb spun around in a tornado before bursting near the dragon type.

As it collided, the damage from the powerful and trained water pulse, added with the twister's speed caused it to burst at an alarming rate. The dragon laid with swirls in it's eyes. The droplets and shimmers of water spiraled out from the twister leaving a beautiful Milotic cuddling it's master.

The ref noticed, "Salamence is unable, the winner is Wallace!" Many people cheered in the background, Ash sat there eyes glued to the television.

"Eeehh! He's really strong! Mom when I grow up, I am gonna be even stronger than him and battle him!" His mother, Delia, chuckled at her son's determination. "I'll put moves together and make amazing combinations like he did!"

"I'm gonna go cook dinner sweetheart, if you'd like you could watch still. They said he'd go after the champion Steven soon." At this he beamed excitedly.

**The very next day**

All night, Ash had been fantasizing about becoming like him. He still remembered his words after he was defeated by Steven's Metagross.

_"Although I have been defeated, there is still something I haven't been beaten at yet. I am a Pokemon Coordinator, Hoenn's Top Coordinator and Contest Master! I have not trained for strength alone, but also for grace. My wonderful partner, Milotic, and I, were only asked to show how it's okay to be both, and show it's okay to sacrifice a bit of training for just simple beauty. After all, with proper training, these flashy moves can be quite a distractor to those not used to it." He smiled leaving the stage._

Ash told himself, I'll grow up, an be a Pokemon Master, Champion, AND Top coordinator and show the world I am the best!

He ran outside after a quick change, brush of teeth, and breakfast which he devoured in moments.

"Hey Zorua! I saw the battle and it was so cool, this guy, he used a Milotic against a Salamence and won using a combination attack!"

"Combination? attack?" she said puzzled not having to battle before.

"Yeah, like using... Dark Pulse and uh Shadow Ball together and they break and make purple sparkles everywhere, but I am not sure how to slow down an attack like that..."

Zorua laughed, "Okay Ash that's enough... hey I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yeah Zorua?" He asked the red an black furred fox.

"How can you understand me?"

* * *

**This is the first chapter of many. (I expect somewhere close to 30, maybe more, maybe less.)**

**As a final reminder, The rules are stated at the top, the creator of the challenge is posted there but for further recognition, it's by MathiasNightlord01.**

**Please Review and help me answer a few questions.**

**Should Ash name his Pokemon? If so what is a good name for her? (Zorua is indeed a female in this story, and also the names Zeva (Take) and Zo (Also taken) are not going to be used for that reason.) I was thinking maybe Zoey, but... I am not sure if I should name them, heck I might forget and I'm the author!**

**Shiny Pokemon, which Pokemon should become the first he captures?**

**Should Ash explain how he can talk to Zorua? (No, Zorua is not the same from the movie 13, therefor, everyone hears her name but not Ash) Or not at all/doesn't know?**

**Should Pokemon not from this region (Indigo League Pokemon/Original Series) be introduced because of groups like Team Rocket, Team Plasma, Team Galactic etc etc.**

**Lastly, how do you think this can improve?**

**Edit: 8/5/13**

**Oh man, everyone please thank Hawktalon007 for being my beta!  
**

**Not only did this person edit, they pointed it out, and I found a couple of my own mistakes.  
Near the beginning Ash said Celebi, this is a mistake I have edited. Celebi originally was the Pokemon Ash would have instead of Zorua, but I decided not to and use Zorua instead.**

**All others are minor mistakes.**

**Edit: 8/7/13**

**Epic failz! Lot's of grammar mistakes found out yet again after realizing I had to change something (Read the PLEASE READ! in chapter 3 at the start to see what changed) and well I meant to change it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time, we left our friend Ash in a little bit of suspense, leading to the event of Ash understanding Zorua, without realizing she spoke in Pokespeech for two years.**

"Hey Zorua! I saw the battle and it was so cool, this guy, he used a Milotic against a Salamence and won using a combination attack!"

"Combination? attack?" she said puzzled not having to battle before.

"Yeah, like using... Dark Pulse and uh Shadow Ball together and they break and make purple sparkles everywhere, but I am not sure how to slow down an attack like that..."

Zorua laughed, "Okay Ash that's enough... hey I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yeah Zorua?" He asked the red an black furred fox.

"How can you understand me?"

* * *

"You mean you aren't a telepath?" Zorua shook her head.

"Not really, I mean, I could if I wanted to but... that is really hard. I try not to so when I found you I used Pokespeech and... well you understood."

"I thought you were so... I didn't bother, maybe it's cause I got lost in the forest and hung out with you and got used to Pokespeech, mom always told me it's an age for learning!" He smiled at his fox friend. "That or maybe I meet a psychic Pokemon and he messed my mind."

Zorua snickered at the thought of a slowbro or hypno using psychic on her dear friend. "That's kinda funny Ash." He shrugged not really caring. "Okay, then... I still want to try Dark Pulse and shadow ball together."

Ash laughed, "Zorua, can you even learn those? Last I checked you couldn't. Not from Professor Juniper, I asked her when I saw a picture of you, well your species, in the Pokemon handbook. I asked her about her attacks and she said you couldn't learn them."

"I know Dark Pulse... my father was a..."

"Excuse me?" He asked his best friend.

Zorua looked at him, "My father was a Lucario..."

"The Aura Guardian Pokemon? The one that has a good sense of Aura?" she nodded. "That's cool! Do you think you can learn Shadow Ball if like, you saw another Pokemon do it? Maybe you could learn how!" He said excited.

The fox like Pokemon looked at him. "Maybe Ash, just maybe... hey I have a cool idea!"

"Yeah?" He said interested most of her ideas are either fun, or really fun!

"I want to be your Pokemon when you grow up!" she said happily. The fox then flipped in the air to change forms, a girl similar to his height, but being 6, that wasn't really much.

Ash stumbled back, not from the girl before him, but the change in appearance, it was his nearby neighbor, Leaf who also planned on being a future Pokemon Master. "A-are you sure Zorua?"

"Yeah! And I don't have to be in my Pokeball all the time, and I could pop out of the Pokeball like this to throw people off, or as another pokemon to confuse them even more cause I'd use dark type moves something no beginner is supposed to have it. Think of the fun we could have! I could even go see what Unova is like!" Zorua said startling the poor boy.

"Maybe, I don't know Zorua, it's just... hard for me to just _capture _a friend like that." He said afraid of what could happen.

She gave a growl but calmed down. "Oh please Ash? Please please?!" she yelled at him.

"Fine." He mumble, "But only cause I don't think I could wait long to see my best friend." He smiled holding his friends hand/paw. "Do you mind switching back, this is really awkward."

Zorua looked at her soon to be master, "Hmm, I don't know... I like this form!" She turned around and bolted into the forest laughing all the way.

He blushed madly and gave chase, "Zorua you get back here so I can make you change back to normal!" she just laughed him off and ran deeper into the forest. Eventually they got tired some yards away. But not enough to get lost.

"I'm tired Ash, I'm heading back," she said in her true form again. "I'll see you tomorrow right?" He nodded and went back himself.

After he reached home, taking a quick bath he returned to the news hoping to see the extraordinary coordinator Wallace once more. Or hear some tips about him.

He felt disappointed that there weren't anything up about Sinnoh or Hoenn, but the news of the Pokemon League was interesting, seeing new trainers go up against the long time Elite Four and Champion who helped point out their faults.

* * *

**Time skip, 3 years, the night before his 10th birthday...**

Ash fiddled on his bed, he couldn't sleep. "To think in less than ten hours, I can go to Professor Oak and get my starter Pokemon... I could go for speed and get a quick an agile Bulbasaur, then again defense might be good and squirtle's shell is the strongest I've seen... Or maybe pure attack power is what I need and Charmander is a power house!"

_Flashback to Professor Oaks_

"Now Ash, I know it is a year before you can actually pick one, but since you do assist me, I think I should let you know some things." The professor told the boy.

He opened three Pokeballs, one was a blue turtle, the other a orange lizard with a blazing tail, and lastly a green pokemon with what appeared to be a sprouting seed on it's back.

"The first one here, is a squirtle at their first stage they are primarily made for defense, they can last very long in a battle and have the advantage over the fire type Charmander." He motioned to the firey lizard.

"The next is Charmander, although he is quite adorable, he is very strong and can make quick work of Pokemon making it good for helping you get plenty of Pokemon early on. But his downfall is that it's aggressive and sometimes doesn't listen to it's trainer, or just thinks it's not strong enough." He chuckled at the thought.

"Lastly is the speedy attacker Bulbasaur, right now he is the fastest attacker, his defensive abilities are good, but his attacks aren't the best. However he makes up for that in speed, using the abilities of Vine whip he can make short work of strong opponents by dodging and wearing them down. This is excellent for making a speedy getaway or a quick capture."

Ash looked at the professor. "Hey Professor, what's that?" He pointed at a strange black and red Pokeball with an M mark on it.

"Oh that? The Silph Co. is researching a Pokeball to capture a Pokemon without fail, I'm not sure about it though, because every time they've used it, it's failed so far and I doubt this actually works."

He nodded, "Okay,"

"Ash it is very important that you wake up early because there are several trainers coming that day. I don't think I'd have enough for latecomers." Professor Oak explained to the child. "Ash, I would like to quiz you to make sure you are ready." He nodded to show he is ready. "Alright, if you were to face a Pokemon you aren't familiar with, what should you do?"

"First use a Pokedex to scan it and make sure it's type, from there think if it has any special abilities that could make it tougher than others, like a mirror coat on a flying type, making attacks like Thunder and Thunderbolt useless." Ash informed him. "From there pick a Pokemon that either has plenty of experience or a Pokemon that has a type advantage."

Professor Oak smiled. "Very nice, that's exactly how you should go about, now what if you are at a disadvantage? Should you switch out Pokemon?"

Ash thought it over... "No, each Pokemon can defend against their stronger counterparts but it is more tricky, a well trained fire type can take down a water type without using any fire type moves."

"Excellent, now I must ask you, to which Pokemon do you think is best for you?" The professor gestured to the three near him.

Looking at his options he nodded, "I think Squirtle, I'd rather not have my Pokemon hurt that often, but I'd also prefer a strong Pokemon. Plus I don't want to overwhelm my opponent just yet, that takes the fun out of Pokemon battles!"

_End Flashback_

"Yeah... a Squirtle would be nice..." He looked at the clock, 11 pm.

"Ash dear are you asleep yet?" His mother called opening the door. "Oh, you are still up. Dear you need to rest at this rate you won't wake up early enough to get your Pokemon." she sat next to her little boy. "Now, you know what you'd like but remember, if you want to be a Pokemon Master, you have to be tough, and I know you are so don't ever doubt yourself in your abilities okay? I'll see you off in the morning."

He nodded putting himself to rest. His dream battle, against the Elite Four and Champion. He'd become the strongest, the best, the one to catch them all...

**The next morning...**

Groggily he got up looking around, his eyes bulged at the sight of the clock, 11:45 am. "OH SHOOT I'M LATE!"

He rushed down the stairs and ate quickly, "Bye mom gonna be late!" He yelled out the door running to the Professor's lab.

At his steps he rang the doorbell breathing heavily. "Oh hello Ash, I'm very sorry, but you are quite late. However, because you helped out in the lab the past years, here." He handed the Pokeball he saw last year. "This prototype does work now, but they don't know who could ever use it. They don't find themselves worthy and they don't see why a Trainer should. They left it with me. I know you would never abuse this." He let him have it.

"Thanks Professor." Ash said grimly.

"I'm sorry, my boy but maybe next year." He nodded and left towards the forest Pokeball in hand.

A black blur came out and tackled the 10 year old. "Hey Ash what Pokemon did you get!?" Zorua cried happily.

Ash felt numb, "..." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" The fox asked him.

"I didn't get one, they ran out of them all. I just got this Pokeball." Zorua got an idea an poked it. She then flew out of the ball, "Is that how it feels to be captured? Ugh, maybe I'll stay outside of my Pokeball..."

Ash proceeded to yell at his best friend, "Zorua what the hell do you think you were thinking!?"

"Like you said I'd be your Pokemon, remember your promise four years ago? I'd come along with you! Then, I am your starter Pokemon instead of your first caught, well I guess I still am first caught but still!" she jumped happily. "Go on, run to Professor Oak's and I'll be your friend Leaf in disguise in the meantime!

He shook his head, "Can you please look different? I'd rather not have a friend that looks like someone she isn't. Can you at least be original?"

Zorua pouted, "Oh fine Ash." she leaped in the air, a black swirl with a red outline appeared and out came a girl with long black hair with a red highlight. Clothing matching his but for a girl. "There happy? I could be like your pretend sister or something!"

"Fine... but you'll have to be in your Pokeball for the meanwhile." Zorua nodded. "I guess you'll need a name too, got any? I'm only calling you this while you are in that form."

"Zoey, I like the name you called me years ago until you know you learned about Pokemon." Zorua suggested before going in her Pokeball.

Ash quickly walked over to Professor Oak. "Oh, Ash what are you doing?"

"Um... you see... I had a Pokemon friend that wanted to join me. After I told her I would love to, she kind of jumped into the Pokeball..."

"And you are asking if you can start your journey? Okay that's fine! I'm actually surprised you caught a Pokemon that willing went with you. Alright, here are 5 Pokeballs, your Pokedex, now because you captured before you had a Pokedex let's register her alright?" Ash nodded handing the Pokeball to the Professor.

He scanned it and his eyes bulged from the surprise. "Ash, where did you manage to catch a Zorua, no better question how?!"

"I found her years ago, she kept telling me all the fun she had and I thought she's one of those Pokemon that just like to hide from us so... I played with her. It never came up she's not from this region until four years ago, when I got back from that trip from Unova." Ash explained.

Professor Oak nodded having to accept the Pokemon he caught, it'd be wrong just to release her just because. "wait, she told you, is she a telepath?"

He nodded, not wanting to tell his professor his ability to apparently, understand Pokespeech in case he'd have to explain every word they said even though most of the time, it is kinda obvious.

"Okay, well off you go! Go on, there are plenty of Pokemon to catch, just to let you know, I'm always willing to send more empty Pokeballs but, if you need a specific one for example a Dusk ball for ghost types, although rare, you'll have to go to a Pokemart for those. Professors and Pokemon Centers always have empty pokeballs on hand. Off you go now and be safe!"

"Don't worry, I have my Pokemon with me, and my mom's been teaching me everything so far. I'm fine!" He yelled walking towards route connecting Pallet and Viridian City.

As he walked he pulled out the master ball and let out Zoey/Zorua in Disguise. _"Thanks Ash."_

"No problem, are you using telepathy cause your in Human form? You know you have to move your lips for it to be convincing."

_"Oh Fine," _Zorua said moving her lips along with slight difficulty but not noticeable.

A bird flew over his head, "Hey look it's a Pidgeotto should we catch it?"

_"Don't you need to know my moves first? I've never been in a battle before."_ Zorua pointed out to her master/best friend.

"Oh yeah..." He chuckled pointing his Pokedex,

_"Error Pokemon not registered."_

Zorua looked curious at the device. _"Oh wait, I'm from Unova, you wouldn't know my moves since I am not from here, my bad. but anyways I know some basic moves scratch, leer, pursuit, fake tears that's pretty much it. Oh and since my dad was a Lucario Dark Pulse and Counter."_

"Do you know tackle? It's a common move isn't it?" she shook her head.

_"That's a normal type move, I'm a dark type, most of them are gonna be around that and fighting types, maybe a psychic here and there."_ Zorua explained.

"Okay, well can you change to your true form and battle it, maybe we could talk to it too!"

_"And risk your ability to talk to Pokemon?"_ Zorua challenged.

Ash shrugged at his best friend. "If it's okay with it, for now I could just pretend I don't understand." Zorua sighed and turned back to normal. "Alright, try using scratch when it lands. Follow up with leer to lower it's guard then scratch again."

Zorua nodded as she ran at the bird. Once it landed she scratched it's wings. Once the bird turned Zorua glared at it with red eyes, this frightened the bird but it couldn't move from fear. As she raised her claw, the Pidgeotto moved out of the way but not by much. However this did startle another pokemon.

"Zorua get of there! That's a Spearow!" Zorua paled or grayed in her case. Spearows are very aggressive Pokemon, some flocks are lead by their evolution form, Fearow.

Zorua's eyes went wide and jumped out of the way. "Zorun lets get out of here!" Ash yelled before Zorua changed into her human form, Ash's female counterpart. The duo ran until they found a lake to hide in.

As they jumped in, a girl just above them was fishing for her gown water type Pokemon.

She sighed, "All day and nothing but magikarp. What a waste of time." She said before feeling a tug. Unknown to her it was simply Ash and Zorua accidentally getting snagged on his jacket. "Alright!" She yanked hard, "oh man it's gotta be huge!"

Ash gasped out of the water. "Watch the line!" He yelled angrily, "Zoey you alright?"

The girl nodded._ "Don't mind us, just running from some Spearows." _Zoey/Zorua in disguise told the girl.

"Oh well, okay, sorry about that, I've been looking for a powerful Pokemon, so far I've seen a Magikarp, but I didn't catch it." Misty said simply.

Ash sighed when he heard some splashing in the water. "Wow! It's a Feebas I've always wanted one."

Misty looked at the boy strangely, "Of course a boy would want such an ugly Pokemon."

At the sound of it, Ash rolled his eyes, "Of course all you see is what's in front of you. Here, check this out."

Ash showed her a beautiful serpent creature with pink tendrils, a blue tail, a sleek white skin and pink scales. "It's called a Milotic, it's why I am on a journey."

"And that ugly creature is gonna be able to beat it? Puh-lease!" Misty argued.

"Look, a Feebas is a Pokemon I need on my team okay? This may be the only chance I have! Zoey ready?"

Zoey snickered before nodding. _"Ready when you are,"_

Ash smirked, "Alright, let's start things off, Dark Pulse!"

Misty watched confused, that move was unknown to her. "Where is your Pokemon Ash?"

Her answer was the form of Zoey erupting a black spiral from her palms, the attack landed onto the water Pokemon. However, the Pokemon noticed this and countered with a Tackle the moment it ended.

_'Why I ought to! Never hit a lady!' _The Feebas yelled hitting the girl.

Zoey who was hit quite hard felt very angry. _"You did not just tackle me! Ash?!"_

"Lets just use scratch and end this." Angrily, she ran up to the splashing Pokemon. She was launched onto land and fainted. "Alright, go Pokeball!"

Too tired to resist, the pokemon accepted defeat. "Nice... Although , you have some explaining to do."

But right as she said that, a storm came up. "Talk later let's get out of here, a Pokemon center is nearby come on!" He grabbed her hand.

"I got a bike, we can get out faster." Misty said going to her bike. "Come on hop on!"

Seeing no choice, Ash got on hoping to get out of the storm as fast as possible. "Where's Zoey?"

"She ran ahead, she's a fast runner don't worry! If I know her, which I have practically my whole life, she'll be there waiting, or just there." He didn't want to reveal her as he returned her to her assigned Pokeball. "Trust me she'll be fine!"

Misty had no choice but to pedal harder, they were slightly slower from the extra weight, but they nearly made it out when a loud cry was heard, lightning struck.

"Pikaaaaa..." Ash grew worried "I have to help that Pokemon." Ash jumped off the bike. "Go on ahead, I'll see you there!"

Without any hesitation he ran to the injured pokemon, it was a Pikachu, it must have taken a lightning bolt head on. Ash had no potions to heal the poor guy, and he didn't kn he picked him up and began to run towards the city, the rain slowed him down, nearly tripping several times over.

"Halt! What are you doing with that Pokemon?" A woman in a blue police outfit with blue hair called to Ash.

"It's a wild Pokemon and I think he took a lightning bolt hit him straight on and he can't discharge the energy from being knocked out, when an electric type stores too much energy it isn't healthy, I have to get to a Pokemon Center right now!" He pleaded.

"There are thieves in the area, how can I tell you aren't-"

Ash pulled his Pokedex out. "Hello, I am Dexter, Ash's Pokedex, if stolen I cannot be replaced unless recommended by a regional Professor, ID: Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, Regional Professor: Professor Oak."

"Now you know I'm a trainer, so whaddya say?"

She nodded seeing he was serious and worried for the ill Pokemon he carried in his arms. "get on." He didn't spare a thought jumping on.

She drove rapidly to the Pokemon Center going right through the doors.

Nurse Joy, not happy with the fact there are tire tracks on her clean floor yelled, "We have a drive through!"

"No time Nurse Joy this is a Pokemon Emergency!" The officer yelled gesturing to Pikachu.

"Oh my Officer Jenny what happened?!, Chansy!"

_"Right away!" _The egg Pokemon called out.

The officer looked at Ash, "I know this is strange but do you think you could take Pikachu with you? It's not safe here with theifs out. And I kne you are a trainer, what do you say?"

"If Pikachu is fine with it, so am I." He smiled. He turned to Nurse Joy, "Nurse Joy, can you give me a room for tonight? For two please, my sister is also gonna room with me." She nodded as Ash handed his Pokedex.

Ash thought it over before handing his Pokeball that contained Feebas, "I caught a Feebas, but since I am a new trainer... I didn't have the necessary Potion to heal it, or rather, I don't know how to without one, there were several bushes with various berry bushes though."  
It's so soft!" Ash stifled a laugh.

"Sure thing, it'll be quick,by the way, there is a girl waiting for you in another room, something about you and a Pokemon." He smirked nodding.

He put his stuff in his temporary room and pulled out one Pokeball, "Alright Zoey come out."

The girl emerged in disguise, _"That ball isn't as comfortable as my forest home, oh is that a bed?! Nice... I's so soft!" _Ash stiffled a laugh.

"That girl we meet earlier wants a talk with me, I'll be right back, go and get some rest Zoey, we can work on things later tomorrow." Zoey was much too tired to complained from her from her first battle causing a lot of fatigue.

He walked over two rooms down. After knocking a calm voice called in. "COME IN!"

* * *

**Sorry that I had to split it here, don't worry, he'll get Pidgeotto later on, but not right now, perhaps the next chapter?**

**Tell me how it goes and how he should meet any pokemon ;)**

**BTW, I heard someone recommend a Pokemon, it's fine to do that, but... I don't think I'll let him get a shiny Pokemon just yet, I already have 1 in mind for shiny. He'll meet that Pokemon later, during Pewter City really. I've already got the next chapter started too!**

**Heads up I'm putting a future pokemon here, don't like spoilers don't read! This happens at the end of some chapters I deem necessary. I am not sure if you'd like this pokemon. The reason I want this Pokemon to be shiny is they are not seen often in the anime and I think Ash should have one.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shiny Pokemon or not?**

**A future pokemon I wanted from this region to be Arcanine, they are yellow instead of Orange. He'll be caught as Growlithe for now.**

**Edit: 8/5/13**

**Thanks once again to Hawktalon007 for spotting mistakes.  
**

**Many grammar mistakes as for that, 'variounebe' sorry about that. The word is meant to be various berry bushes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To make things easier for me...**

"Let's go!" Human speech (Including Zoey as human cause I am that lazy)

'Let's go!' Thoughts (Pokemon and Human)

_"Let's go!" _Pokespeech

_'Let's go!' _Telepathy (He's catching some Pyschic Pokemon so... There will be Telepathy)

**PLEASE READ! -Quick Update on story line-**

**It has come to my attention, that Wallace was NOT the Sinnoh Top coordinator, rather the Contest Master of Hoenn, I am gonna go back to chapter 1 and change that along with this where he mentions Wallace. Again, I am sorry to have misinformed you.**

**Also, as I progress the chapters may get longer due to the fact I don't like short stories, they will get from 4000-7000+ per chapter.**

* * *

"Where are her manners?" He mumbled walking in. "Ah, um... I never caught your name, I'm Ash Ketchum."

"Misty Waterflower. Anyway I wanted to talk about Zoey, I didn't see her, and why could she use a Pokemon move or whatever that is." He paled visibly.

Ash sighed, "I really can't tell you, I wish I could, but Zoey is Zoey and she's my sister, she and I decided not to talk about it. Is that okay?"

"Fine... but I am not leaving until I know!"

"Too bad, we are heading to Pewter City for their Gym Battle, I am hoping to use Feebas in it, maybe she'll evolve into Milotic!"

Misty looked at him strangely, "How can you tell it's a girl?"

Ash forgot he could understand Pokemon and that's not exactly normal. "I know because I've been an assistant to Professor Oak for four years. I can tell a lot of things from Pokemon behavior. That and I spent time in his ranch tending to the Pokemon." He smiled.

She nodded. "Okay, how's the Pokemon you found?"

"Unconscious, don't worry, it's just over charged, Electric types that hold more electricity than they should get very ill." He explained. "Officer Joy wanted me to watch over the poor guy, I really need to, and if it's a Pokemon I'll go to any length to help it. Pokemon to me, are more than just Contests and Battles, it's that they are my friends."

Misty smiled at the boy, "Okay, but I have one final question." Ash looked at her, "You say a Pokemon, Milotic, is why you are a trainer."

"Coordinator"

"Yeah, yeah, but if you weren't a Trainer or Coordinator, what would you be?"

"Easy, I'd have been a researcher or an assistant to Professor Oak" He smiled a giant goofy grin.

Misty looked confused, "Okay, I understand... So... Why a Coordinator?"

Ash sighed, "You really haven't heard anything beyond of a Trainer have you?"

"My goal is to be a Water Pokemon Master! And you are planning to?" Misty asked him.

"Simple, Top Coordinator, oh and maybe a Pokemon Master maybe but no way am I going to give up on Top Coordinator." He smirked.

"A Coordinator practices beauty and grace instead of simple things like using Thunderbolt, they make it much better and they show off a Pokemon. The first round is called an Appeal, they show off their Pokemon that puts them in the rankings, in a contest it's top 8, however, in the Grand Festival, after you gain 5 ribbons, the contest equivalence of 8 gym badges, you partake to become Top Coordinator, equal to Champion. The grand Festival has 16, one more round than a regular contest. But there are hundreds with the 5 ribbons, only a few make it.

"However grace is one thing, the next is the battle! See after the appeal, you have to do battle, sometimes one on one or double battles. You have five minutes to take out as many points from your opponent that can be done in several ways. Dodging, Landing a hit, or showing off a move. You win instantly if the opponent can't battle." Ash explained.

"After that, beat five contests, compete in the Grand Festival, and hope to the stars that you won!"

"Amazing, so you would be a researcher if you became neither Champion nor Top Coordinator?" Ash nodded before adding.

"Yeah? There are lots of Pokemon out there, different regions with lots of types, over 700 of them out there and with 17 different types, well... It's late, I'm turning in for now." He stood up from the bed.

"Okay As-"

An explosion resonated outside. They ran out to reveal a man with purple hair, and another female with long red hair along with a cat-like Pokemon.

"Prepare for trouble!  
And make it a double,  
to protect the world from devastation,  
to unite the people within our nation,  
To denounce the evils of truth and love  
To extend our reach to the stars above!  
Jessie!  
James!  
Team Rocket, blasts of at the speed of light  
Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
Meowth that's right!"

"It talked." Misty said surprised.

"It did? I didn't realize..." Ash said unable to tell between a normal Pokemon to one that can talk. "Oh no!"

"Ash here is your Pokeball and Pikachu is up, hurry you must get out of here." Nurse Joy said to him handing the lone Pokeball.

Ash remained still, looking at it he knew what to do. "Grr, no way am I letting thieves touch any Pokemon! Feebas let's go!" He tossed the Pokeball up, a white beam hit the ground taking form of a fish. "Feebas, hi there, sorry about earlier, but they are about to steal Pokeballs I need you to use tackle!"

_"What?! Nobody steals Pokeballs from us!" _Feebas yelled. _"Take this you freak!"_

The fish ran up to them tackling hard.

"YOOOWWWWW! That is a tough tackle! Must be one heck of a Pokemon!" Meowth yelled. "How about a scratch!" His nails grew and became white as snow.

_"Don't you dare you wimp!" _Pikachu yelled.

"Pikachu use thunder!" Ash yelled as the Pikachu did as such. However as Meowth took the hit and the dust faded Team Rocket was nowhere to be seen.

_"Hey, thanks for saving me back there." _Pikachu said, _"I'd love to follow you, I owe you for saving me back there."_

Ash nodded before it dawned on him about the missing duo. "Pikachu, Feebas let's go!" He recalled Feebas for faster mobility, he ran to a room filled with Pokemon balls and eggs. "Nurse Joy!"

The nurse turned to see him, "Oh hello, I'm sorry but I must send them to Pewter City," The amount of Pokeballs here are far too much. "I've already alerted my sister there but it takes much too long for the full one, ten minutes, and this is just to save them. Hurry and get out it's not safe I told you already!"

"No, I'm really sorry, but I am never going to abandon a Pokemon, even if it's not mine. Pikachu let's help out and get as many Pokeballs out of here as we can." The mouse Pokemon nodded.

They raced until the lights went out, "Oh no the power!"

Nurse Joy giggled, "No worries, we have Pika-Power!" Dozens of Pikachu ran out to a generator and used a weak thunderbolt on it.

"wow..." Ash said, but the explosion revealed Team Rocket, "Oh no! Pikachu thunder again!" The pokemon complied to do so.

_"No use, it's not strong enough."_ He grunted.

"Then there is nothing left, Nurse Joy, can we borrow your Pikachu for a moment?" She nodded. "Alright! Hey Pikachu's! All use thunder onto mine then my Pikachu use thunderbolt right onto them!"

"Oh no you don't! Ekans use Poison sting!" Purple needles shot out of her pokemon.

"Koffing smoke screen!"

"Pikachus go!" Ash yelled hoping for the attack to land.

"Staryu use water gun!" Misty yelled from behind them. The water and electric amplified attacks shocked the duo dreadfully.

Ash smiled as he heard the Rockets rant about their defeat.

**The following Morning...**

Zoey got up and nudged Ash's sleeping form, "Ash get up, time to train."

"Not now Zoey... too tired, fought yesterday..." he mumble before getting a scratch. "YOW! Zoey what the hell!"

She snickered, "You fought without me! You are so mean!"

He sighed, "Yeah I'm sorry Zoey." He looked outside, "I'm gonna head to the Pokemart for a while, want to come?"

Zoey shrugged, "I don't know..." she changed back into Leaf causing Ash to blush.

"I am gonna kill you Zoey!" He chased her in the room for a moment before she ended up tripping, "Change back." He growled.

"Oh fine fine! Gosh Ash I'd swear you had a crush on your neighbor." Zoey said going back to her sisterly form.

As they walked out of their room, a yellow, small, furry object crashed into Ash. "Oh, hey Pikachu," He held out a Pokeball, "You wanted to tag along right?" Pikachu nodded, but he wouldn't go inside the Pokeball. "Oh I get it, you don't like these do you?"

The rodent smiled, _"Nope!"_

"Alright, I'll catch you and let you out in a split second okay?" The mouse nodded before going into and out of the Pokeball. "I guess you should meet my friend, Zoey, let's go outside for a bit, then to the Pokemart."

She nodded, "Alright, fine."

They went to the back of the Pokemon Center before Zoey flipped in the air to be her regular Zorua form. "Pikachu, meet Zoey, and Zoey, this is the Pikachu that got injured yesterday."

_"Amazing... I never knew a Pokemon like you existed."_ Pikachu said.

"Zoey is a Zorua, she's from the Unova Region, or at least the Pokemon Zorua. Zoey was born here from an egg." he explained. "My goal is to be a Top Coordinator, and along the way, maybe I'll be a Pokemon Master."

Pikachu perked at the Top Coordinator, wanting to know more. _"Top Coordinator?"_

Ash nodded and scratched his head, "A top coordinator does a lot of trick with their Pokemon to show off it's strength, beauty, and abilities. I have three Pokemon including you and Zoey. The other is a Feebas, I hope one day she'll evolve to a Milotic... Kinda like my star Pokemon for Coordinator bits, I was inspired by a Milotic so... I want to be show how much I respect his Milotic and himself by besting him. And Pikachu, while I try to be a Pokemon Master, I'd like it if you'd join me by helping me there maybe? I doubt you'd be that interested in showing off and more into battling huh?"

_"Got that right."_

"Alright then it's settled, I'm surprised you take me knowing Pokespeech so easily." Pikachu gaped. "Oh... you just assumed... well know you know now, ONWARDS! To the Pokemart!" Right as he did, a rainbow colored pokemon flew overhead. "Wow what Pokemon is that?" But it was much too far; all that he found was a feather of the same color orientation.

They walked over to the market quickly, he glanced at the cashier, "Excuse me, there wouldn't happen to be any Pokeball capsules and seals would there?"

Looking up she checked her clipboard holding the stock. The girl looked in the P and S sections. "There are six Pokeball capsules and about... three seals for bubble, lightning, and swift releases, two for fire, grass, also water different from the bubbles and one used for dark types. They are in the same aisle for contests, they are relatively new since Kanto is planning to have Pokemon Contests in the future." she said, "You a Coordinator or something like that?"

"I plan to challenge Top Coordinator Wallace from Sinnoh when I am ready. For now, I'll just be practicing and try to be a Pokemon Master, nothing much really. I don't plan to be one really, I just want to be a Top Coordinator." Ash told her. "Thanks!"

He smiled as he began to check the capsules, "Awesome perfect condition." I said taking the six capsules into the basket. "Now for the seals... maybe just one of each." I nodded deciding to take it. "Oh, seven seals but six capsules... I'll take the water instead of the bubble for now." I said taking them to the check out.

"I see someone's serious about being a Coordinator," The girl smile scanning them. **(I have NO clue at all how much this stuff would cost, if you have a better accurate one, please tell me!)** "That'll be... 2350 Pokedollars." Ash nodded handing the several bills over. "Thanks, name's Angel, I'm a Pokemon Stylist."

Ash payed her a confused look, "A Pokemon Stylist?"

"Yep! I like to travel, I stick from place to place looking for inspiration, come here check this out!" she grabbed his hand and dragged him to a room next to the cashier, "Before I forget," she tossed a Pokeball out, "Hey there, Kirlia, can you watch the store for a while?" A white and green pokemon that appeared to have a skirt from the white skin, while the green half made up the Pokemon's hair and legs. The eyes were orange and had two red disk like objects at the head.

Ash tried to check it, but Krystal shook her head, "You can't, this is a Pokemon from Hoenn region and Sinnoh, every now and then you get lucky and get either an egg or a Pokemon from another region but me, I caught the gal over in Sinnoh while I worked there. Anyways, I got like, the PERFECT, thing for you being a Coordinator and all."

Angel pulled out a black and red clothing with yellow marks, black gloves with white tips. "I based it off of Garchomp, a really rare but immensely strong Pokemon from Sinnoh." she smiled, "Hey, I know it's kind of strange, but if I ever see you again, mind if I tag along? I have to finish work here and if we meet again, I'd like to hang out, at least for a while before I'd have to go again if I can't find anything to make."

"Hey thanks, and I'd love to talk again! But I've really got to head on to Pewter City, do you know anything about it?" He asked his now new Pokemon Stylist who apparently does costumes for both coordinator and Pokemon. It's nice that he bumped into her.

She put her hand on her chin giving a pondering look. "Ah, I know. Pewter City is a Rock Type gym, the leader is Brock. And... I just happen to know there is a special someone living there, if you happen to bump into girl with pink hair and blue eyes, normally wears a coat. Tell her I said hi and when she asks, tell her you're a Coordinator, you might just find some helpful tips!" Angel smiled and walked out with Ash. "Thanks Kirlia,"

"Kirlia!" The pokemon smiled before being returned to her Pokeball.

Ash smiled before running out the door with his backpack filled with the new Pokeball Capsules and unopened packs of seals.

He went to the Pokemon Center and made a phone call. "Hey Professor, sorry I didn't call yesterday, I was busy."

"It's not a problem, but what was the trouble that made you late?"

"A Pikachu was injured so, I carried it over to the Pokemon Center, Officer Jenny stopped me because a high level of thieves in the area, then those thieves actually showed up right after Pikachu was fully healed, and after that, we sent them flying. Oh I also caught him cause he really trusted me, oh and I also got a Feebas too."

"Yes! Ah, you see Gary bet me a million Pokedollars you couldn't catch a single one by the time you got there." In my mind, I was yelling _"why that backstabbing no good devious excuse of an old friend!"_

But then I smiled, "Looks like he'll need to pay up!" I laughed. "Okay, is that all?"

"Yes Ash. I've got to get back to my breakfast now." The Professor signed off.

Next he dialed up his mom. "Hi mom! I'm in the Viridian City Pokemon Center, a little run in but I'm fine, or rather, Pikachu is fine!" the mouse pokemon hopped onto his trainer's shoulder.

"Pikapi!" Or at least what Delia heard. To ash, it was _"Hello!"_ She giggled at the Pokemon.

"My my Ash, that's a very cute Pokemon, I can't wait to see him when you come back!" His mother beamed at the adorable Pokemon. "Are you planning to use him in a Contest?"

Ash thought it over, "Maybe for an Appeal, I think Pikachu might get too involved in the battle and forget to be well attractive. He's more of a fighter than a lover." He chuckled as did his mom. "I've got to go mom!"

"Bye dear! Call me whenever I'm always on the line for you." she signed off.

After that, Ash, Zoey, an Pikachu left to the Viridian Forest that is, until...

"HOLD IT!" Misty yelled panting as she caught up, "I'd like to travel with you. I'm not leaving until I know your secrets!" she glared at him half-heartedly.

"Okay... oh that reminds me, I have to put the seals on the capsules!" He put one on each of them, luckily the seals are reusable. **(Is this true? IDK but Dawn never went back to get new ones so I am just assuming.)**"There we go." He put Feebas's Pokeball into the Capsule. "Awesome all right I'm ready."

As they walked into the forest, Misty let out a scream. "Eeeekkk!"

Startled, Ash came to her side, "something wrong!?" He looked to see Misty shaking like a leaf as she pointed at a green worm like Pokemon. "Uh... it's just a Caterpie... and I think I wouldn't mind catching the little guy." He pulled out Feebas's Pokeball. Ash snickered, Misty's gonna be surprised from the water... "Feebas let's go!"

Two spirals of water erupted from the Seal, Feebas appeared from it and rode it to the top.

_"Ready!"_ she cheered happily knowing how beautiful the entrance was. _"And I thought I'd be used only to fight."_

"Feebas use Tackle!" The Fish took off in a quick pace and landed a hit on the Bug Type, the water from her entrance also splashed the Pokemon a bit causing it to be slightly weakened. Caterpie returned to its feet quickly and launched a Stringshot hoping to slow down the fast water type. "Quick, Feebas dodge to the right and launch a tackle once more!"

The fish rammed into the bug causing it to lose balance. "Pokeball go!" He let out a unused Pokeball. The ball rocked once,  
twice...  
a third time...

And a successful ping. He jumped, "Alright! We got a Caterpie, oh Feebas you were awesome!" The fish smiled. "Alright, return." he smiled returning her. "You were great... and beautiful..." He said to the Pokeball containing her.

"N-nice j-job Ash... just... keep that thing away from me! I hate bugs!" Misty yelled.

"Ah, so that's why you yelled. All right, but when I trained I am not moving if you happen to be there."

"Deal, as long as you don't keep it out unless necessary." She smiled.

**Time skip to night (Because I am having him catch a Pokemon now, one he didn't get in the anime ;D)**

"Fire's up Misty. Zoey you fine?" Ash asked both companions.

Zoey nodded, "I'll sleep elsewhere, if you know what I mean Ash." He nodded.

"Okay... you guys are the strangest siblings I've ever meet in my life..." she said something else, but it was too quiet to hear, deciding not to push her he let it slide.

However, just as Misty, Zoey, and Pikachu fell asleep. Ash noticed a bright light not coming from his fire. "Pikachu... Pikachu..." He nudged the mouse Pokemon hoping he'd know what's causing it.

_"what... it's like... 10 pm or something, I'm tired..."_ Pikachu said.

"Fine, I'll find out what's causing that light by my own. Me and Feebas can handle it fine." He told his Electric friend. "I hope she's okay battling twice, and at night... hopefully it's near a... Lake yes!" He cheered seeing a lake near the bright light.

_"Go away!"_ The pokemon yelled. He couldn't tell what it was. 'Curse my ability to hear Pokespeech...' _"Go away you unbearable human!"_

Ash flinched and backed up, "It's okay... I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanted to know what's with the bright light. I was trying to sleep." He said sheepishly. "um... to be honest, what kind of Pokemon are you?"

_"Idiotic humans that barely listen to me... they know pokemon say their names when they speak to any human!"_ The fox grumbled.

He sighed, "Truth be told, I am not an idiot. Second of all, I can't recognize you because I've never seen you before. Third, I can understand Pokespeach, I've been around Pokemon since I was four." He stood proud arms folded. "So there."

The fox gasped, _"You know what I am saying?"_

"You know what I am saying? I just told you! I understand Pokespeach why repeat it?" The fox stumbled.

_"I'm a Vulpix now go away!"_

He nodded. "All right... but I think I'll stay here, I don't want to disturb Pikachu. Feebas come on out!" The light, much brighter than the now named Vulpix, though he couldn't figure out why he couldn't recognize a Pokemon even the Professor had... "Feebas, I found a lake, do you want to stay out?"

_"Surely!" _Feebas said swimming to the bottom to rest.

"Night Feebas, Caterpie you too." He tossed another one, a torrent of leaves flew, he had placed the little guy into a capsule using a leaf seal. "want to stay out?"

_"Yay!"_ The bug dashed onto a tree branch. Ash himself rested at the base of a tree.

The Vulpix looked astonished. _"Why are they so happy?! They have to listen to you!"_

"No, they don't. I am their friend, I don't command them if they don't want to, I told them they had options. They could have gone back, or they could stay out. I'm gonna turn in for now. Maybe I'll see you in the morning.

Ash closed his eyes letting Nature do its work. The sounds of the forest took him in, the waves crashed calmly and soothingly. Nothing bothered him. It was pure bliss.

Vulpix however felt jealous. 'How can a human, be so calm? He's in nature, moreover near a lake! He has no clue the strength of the resting gyarados in here. I don't even know how the other Pokemon are even there without worry.' she looked at the boy at the other end of the clearing.

'His Pokemon are the happiest I've ever seen! How come my own parents left me, just because I am golden colored and not orange? So what if I am different!?' Vulpix yelled at herself. 'Maybe... this one human can help me. Maybe he won't be like my past trainer...'

**The next morning...**

Ash stretched only to feel something furry on his lap. He smiled. "Morning Vulpix..."

_"Morning..."_ she said tired. _"I decided, I am coming with you and you aren't gonna stop me! Even if I have to follow you to the next city!"_

He didn't argue. "Then here's your chance." He held a Pokeball to the Vulpix and smiled once she put a paw on it. He placed it inside a capsule holding a fire seal. "Vulpix Let's go!" He tossed it and once the Pokemon landed, a flower erupted from her landing with the very Pokemon as the center.

Then she jumped and licked Ash in the face, _"Oh thank you thank you thank you!"_

"Caterpie, Feebas come out!" He called. The caterpillar pokemon emerged from the trees and ripples from the water revealed the brown speckled Feebas. "Hey girl, hows the water?"

_"Can you please take a break from traveling? Who knows the next time we'll be at a wonderful lake like this!?"_ Ash laughed.

"Sorry gal, but next time I promise we'll stay longer if we can." Feebas jumped several times in the water. "Alright, Feebas Return!" He pulled out her Pokeball and returned the Pokemon.

Misty comes in noticing Ash had left. "No good trainer, leaving us like that... oh yeah. ZOEY!"

"Eh!?" The Girl fell from the branch she slept on. "Oh gosh darn it! WHAT THE HELL- oh I never got your name." she laughed a bit.

"Misty Waterflower, where's your brother?"

Zoey snickered, "Knowing Ash? Finding another Pokemon, or getting his butt in trouble before saving the day yet again."

Right on time Ash returned with Pikachu jumping onto his shoulder. Zoey glared, hating how she had to hide herself just to follow Ash around without having to be worried about him.

"Onwards to Pewter City!" Zoey yelled grabbing his arm.

Ash then remembered, "Hey Misty, why do you hate bug types?" It seemed funny to be afraid of a Pokemon like a caterpie, maybe a scizor, but a caterpie?

"They are disgusting!" She yelled.

Ash gasped. "You hurt caterpie's feelings! Say you're sorry!" He demanded. Zoey smirked, whenever Ash gets mad for a friend, stand back and watch the fireworks.

"NO!" Misty bickered back.

Ash threatened with letting Caterpie out. "Fine, be that way. Ca-" Another worm pokemon came out, "Uh.. It's a... Weedle..."

"EEK!" Misty yelled running a long ways away. Ash sighed.

"Pidgeotto!" A bird cried from above swooping over them.

He growled, "Leave that Weedle alone! Pikachu thundershock!" It got the birds attention, but it used aerial ace to strike back. Just as it was about to hit, he ducked out of the way causing the bird to hit and lodge its beak into the tree behind him. "Once more!"

Pikachu released the energy, Ash threw another Pokeball, rocking back and forth... A ping was heard and they cheered "Nice job Pikachu." He smiled at the rodent.

**Annoying Team Rocket Motto skip...**

"Ekans sick 'em!/Koffing Sludge bomb!" Jessie and James ordered respectively.

Pikachu avoided Ekans, but was hit by the Sludge bomb. Ash quickly recalled Pikachu to prevent any more damage. "Grr... Pidgeotto let's go!"

_"They beat him but not me?! Oh that is it they are dead!" _Pidegeotto cried.

"Dodge any attack and use Quick Attack!" The bird followed the command to a T.

"Ekans/Koffing, TACKLE!" The villains yelled both landing on the now dazed bird.

Ash recalled his fallen friend. He smiled, "Have a long rest buddy, you earned it. Caterpie battle dance lets go. Caterpie string shot the leaves then send it at them!" the caterpillar hit the leaves perfectly swinging the ball at them. "Use string shot on Koffing, send them all flying by using Koffing as wrecking ball!"

"Nice job, why don't you rest u-" before he could finish, Caterpie used string shot, and like a fountain it poured over himself to reveal a green Pokemon shell with eyes. "Caterpie you decided to be a metapod huh? Nice job."

According to his Pokedex, it is the fastest recorded evolution from caterpie to metapod. "Come on guys, let's look for Misty, Caterpie er metapod return!" and so, Ash left now with full team hoping to find Misty.

"I swear that girl is more trouble than is worth." Zoey said while Ash snickered at the thought.

* * *

**I forgot to inform you, I didn't like how Misty's Bike got fried, since he is supposed to be smarter... She'll tag along to find out about Zoey. So no, I won't reveal Zoey THAT easily to them, expect it when she 'accidentally' evolves into Zoroark during a battle.**

**Oh yeah, Zoey's also protective since they are best friends. So... Expect her to save his butt often.**

**Ash's Current team.**

**Zorua-Zoey / female**

**Feebas / female**

**Pikachu / male**

**Shiny Vulpix / female(First shiny!) (Keiman's suggested Shiny Pokemon.)**

**Metapod / male**

**Pidgeotto / female**

**MESSAGE TO READERS THAT BOTHER TO READ THIS-  
**

**If the story ever updates, but it has the same amount of chapters, look at the bottom for an update (below) this shows what HAS updated, I myself review it to ensure everything is still in place, so it's written then published, edited, double checked, updated. Just check the update and see what has updated, most is gonna be grammatical errors and an update on battles.**

**UPDATE- 8/10/13**

**My beta has sent the update version yesterday, it appears I misunderstood the DocX expecting it to be like the PM showing when I have something new. Then again, it's my first time having a beta read so I wouldn't know, silly me (^^;)  
**

**Grammar errors and the battles are better.**

**UPDATE- 8/14/13**

**Tiny error, I have 7 pokemon listed in Ash's Pokemon list, problem Caterpie AND Metapod are listed, therefor I have to change that.**

**I've also put the gender of the pokemon after the Pokemon type. I hope that fixes any confusion before I get a flame for such a fail.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's go!" Human speech

'Let's go!' Thoughts

_"Let's go!" _Pokespeech

_'Let's go!' _Telepathy

**The story is getting longer! If you don't have time to read 6000+, welll... I hope you can read it piece by piece eventually!  
Reminder if chapter # is the same a chapter has been updated not posted. Look at the bottom to the update section.  
**

* * *

_Recap_

"Nice job, why don't you rest u-" before he could finish, Caterpie used string shot, and like a fountain it poured over himself to reveal a green Pokemon shell with eyes. "Caterpie you decided to be a metapod huh? Nice job."

According to his Pokedex, it is the fastest recorded evolution from caterpie to metapod. "Come on guys, let's look for Misty, Caterpie er metapod return!" and so, Ash left now with full team hoping to find Misty.

"I swear that girl is more trouble than is worth." Zoey said while Ash snickered at the thought.

_End Recap_

As the duo, and Pikachu, are travelling across the bug infested Viridian Forest, they hear a scream yet again. "That girl, honestly why are we trying to find a girl that is nothing but trouble?" Zoey asked her best friend.

"I could say the same thing about you ms. Illusion, don't think I forgive you for the incidents you looked like Leaf. It's just so wrong to look like my neighbor like that." He glared.

"Yet you still love me as a starter!" He sighed in defeat.

They continued on to the source of the scream. There they saw a glint in the shadows. "Pikachu, prepare a Thundershock." The mouse nodded ready to fire.

"KYAAAaa!" The figure jumped out sword in hand about to strike onto Ash.

"Go." He said calmly not bothering to look.

Pikachu unleashed a random fury of thunder. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" The samurai armored boy yelled. The conductive armor sent majority of the thundershock at him. "I was gonna ask if you were with this girl, and from Pallet town..." He muttered before falling from exhaustion.

Misty popped out of the bushes. "Oh finally no more bugs!" she cried happily.

They all sighed, "Alright... hey you." Ash looked at the Samurai. "You asked if I was from Pallet town, and I am. You asking for a battle?"

"Ah! After you that's three from Pallet town and I'm ready! Even though I lost the first two... I'll get you though!" He cheered.

Ash smirked, he had no clue what he's dealing with. "Feebas, I need you." He said quietly, "Feebas battle dance!" The brown fish emerged from it's Pokeball as water shot out in a twin spiral.

"E-eh!? What happened?!" Misty and the samurai yelled.

"It's called a Capsule and Seal. The capsule is able to have a seal on it. Once a seal is broken, it releases an amazing effect, isn't the water wonderful Feebas?" The female fish jumped happily.

The samurai however found it strange. "You... are one weird opponent."

Ash glared at the samurai. "I'll have you know, Feebas is one of my toughest Pokemon. I plan on using her as my star in future Pokemon Contests in other regions. As for battles..." Pikachu sparked electricity from it's cheeks. "Pikachu here is a natural. Isn't that right?"

"Pika!" He yelled happily, but to Ash he heard, _"Of course!"_

"Then let's battle! Pinsir I chose you!" He tossed his pokeball revealing a brown pokemon with a large mouth and of course, pinsirs on the top.

Ash nodded at Feebas, "Feebas think you can handle him?" The fish only glared at it. Ash smiled in response.

"Feebas tackle!/Meet it with your own!" A small trail of white followed them as they meet, but Pinsir happened to be faster and knocked Feebas back.

"Alright go for another tackle! Follow up with Vice Grip!"

Feebas was knocked back and unable to move as Vice grip took hold. Ash got worried until he saw Feebas get angrier and more damaged. He thought back... Feebas can't learn many moves on it's own just splash, tackle and... "Feebas Flail on the double!"

Flail is a move that depends on the health of the Pokemon, the closer it is to being knocked out, the more damage it'll cause. Like a last resort move if things get ugly fast.

Pinsir, although taking just one attack, had lost due to the random attack that didn't have any certain direction. "Pin... sir..." It said swirls in it's eyes.

"Pinsir, Return. You did great pal. Alright, with Pinsir out, I'll go with." He tossed a Pokeball, "Metapod!"

The cocoon pokemon appeared, but... Ash knows the flaws of this pokemon already and smirked. "Feebas, come here please, I'd like another pokemon to fight."

Pikachu perked at this, _"You're serious? You are insane this will be a stalemate!"_ Ash laughed and nodded.

"Metapod let's show them what to do!" Although it's a bug type, Ash knew having the leaves from the capsule are great for his evolution. "Alright, you have the first move."

"Metapod harden, prepare for anything!" A glimmer went over the pokemon.

Ash smirked, "Gotcha, okay, Metapod you got this string shot just like before!"

Misty looked at him, 'before?' she thought to herself wondering what happened after she left.

Ash's metapod snagged the leaves from the capsule and formed a sphere from it. After that it sent it right at the Metapod. The combination of grass and bug type moves in continuation shocked the cocoon pokemon. Although they are the same species, the fact that the Samurai's only move is harden, meant he had raised it too quickly it hadn't learned many moves before.

In that single move, the Metapod couldn't see, the leaves stuck to it's eyes covering it's view. Having no hands or legs, it can't take it off. This time though, it's only move, is harden. string shot could have the force to remove it, if it knows. Bug bite may have, but chances are it'd prevent another string shot. The only move left is tackle, and that doesn't do much to something stuck.

"Finish it, tackle!" The move hit hard, even if it dodged, it wouldn't be able to tell if it only ran into the tackle. He beat him. "That was a pretty good match, but you see. Did you catch it as a Metapod?" He nodded as Ash laughed a bit. "That explains it, Metapod aren't known to have any move but harden. However should you have trained it as a caterpie and had it learn Bug bite, string shot, or tackle, you'd have more of a chance to defeat mine. However, I used the field to my advantage. If I didn't have the capsule, I'd use the leaves on the trees. Either way that move would happen."

The samurai laughed back. "Yeah, good point. Okay, by the way, Pewter City, is right over that hill. I'm gonna go back and train, I can heal my Pokemon in here it'll be fine."

"Okay, thanks let's go Ash." Zoey said leaving Misty.

"Hold it I told you I am not leaving till I figure you and her out!" Misty screamed following them.

Zoey puffed her cheeks, "That girl is so annoying, can't I just shoot her or something?"

Ash shook his head, "Although I agree. It's still something we'd have to do." As they reached Pewter City, a girl with pink hair and orange coat sat near a blue pokemon with a purple shell on it. 'This seems... familiar.'

"Hello do you need help?" The girl said looking up.

Ash nodded, "I'm here to well... I'm here to train my pokemon for the gym, do you know where it is? I plan on challenging it tomorrow."

"Ah, yeah I know. Brock is the gym leader specializes in-"

"Rock type Pokemon. I know already. I don't exactly go blindly into battle. I like a surprise on the kind of Pokemon, but the type is nice to know." The girl smiled.

"someone seems knowledgeable." The girl replied. "Here I can show you follow me."

Ash nodded following her. "Also, can you later show me the Pokemart here, I need to get something more for future captures."

The girl raised a brow, "Is that so... Alright right after. But under one condition, you let me see your full team. If you have one."

"I have a full team." Ash nodded. "Alright, right after the gym you may see them however. Misty, can you check us in the Pokecenter, right now I have to do some training after all."

Misty glared. "Fine... but if you aren't there and I found out you have left the city I am gonna kill you!"

"I doubt it." He said following the girl. "Oh, by the way I'm Ash Ketchum."

They continued to walk but she answered, "Soledad, nice to meet you."

"Hmm... oh yeah!" Soledad turned around, "Knew it, you had blue eyes, I believe you know someone along the lines, Angel?"

"That's right, she and I are friends, and you know her how?"

"It'd be much easier to show you." He smirked, He grabbed a capsule.

Soledad's eyes widened. "No way, you can't be a-"

"Feebas battle dance!" He cheered tossing it in the air and sat down next to the fish after the water show ended. "Hey girl, I'd like you to meet Soledad. She's a coordinator." The fish jumped happily into his arms and continued to talk to him. "I know you want to, but you aren't ready yet... I am gonna use you in the battle tomorrow, are you okay with that?"

"Amazing... you are actually communicating with your Pokemon, you must be a well accomplished trainer and coordinator." Ash blushed hearing this from the older Coordinator.

But he shook his head. "No, but thanks for the kind words... I suppose I could tell you a secret... I was always around the forest when I was little. I live in a town called Pallet. I've played near the forest edge since I was four along the way I meet my first Pokemon who became my starter. Do you wish to meet her along the way?"

"sure... I don't see any harm." Soledad replied.

"Feebas return, we can train later." Ash replied happily. Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder. "Alright, you'll see her soon... Isn't that right Zoey?"

"Yeah yeah..." she said following them.

Once they reached the doors he smirked, "Ah here we are. Alright, like I said I'd show you my starter. She's both my best friend and starter, a bit protective."

"A BIT?!" Yelled Zoey.

"Ah, a bit... but still, she's my best friend, and only been in one battle, then again I haven't been in many. She helped me catch Pikachu here." Pikachu shocked him a bit.

Soledad laughed. "Alright let's see the girl."

Zoey looked at Ash. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." Ash replied. Zoey nodded, loyal to her friend before turning his attention to the coordinator. "Meet Zorua, or as I call her, Zoey."

To say Soledad was surprised that their companion was also his starter and Pokemon is an understatement. "Amazing... but, how and what Pokemon is that?"

"Like I said her name is Zoey and she's a Zorua, rare pokemon found only in the Unova region. Any other way for this to happen is she's born here. That's what we think. Uh... you see... she's the same age as me, that's all she knows." Ash explained. "As for the rest of my team, you've meet my reason for knowing you from Feebas, Pikachu never likes to be in his Pokeball. Here the rest are.

"Metapod, Vulpix, Pidgeotto battle dance!" Out came a cocoon, fox, and bird. "Guys, meet Soledad, she's also a Coordinator. You might face her in the future!" He joked but it might come true. "Alright, that's all of them." He smiled.

Soledad could only smile back. "Okay... but you didn't finish explaining about you talking to Pikachu."

Ash thought it over, "Oh yeah, okay. Because I spent so long near the forest, six years, I can easily communicate with Pokemon. If I wanted to I could speak their language, but... I speak like a Zorua since Zoey is the one I learned it from." **(1*) **He explained blushing a bit. "Isn't that right, Zoey?"

"It is, but it's not like Pokemon will find it strange, I am the Illusion Pokemon." Zoey snickered returning to her regular human form.

"Anyway, I need to pick up a some supplies, a couple more Pokeball from the center later, and to see if there are any capsules or seals left. The more the better ne?" Ash asked Soledad. "A coordinator can't win on strength alone. That's why it's a contest not a tournament. Am I wrong Soledad?"

The girl shook her head. "I must say for a kid starting his journey, you are quite smart to figure all that out."

"I aim, to face off Wallace, the Contest Master." Ash said with a determined face. "At first, I wanted to become a Pokemon Master, but then... I thought of all the possibilities a Coordinator has, it opens up a whole new level for my Pokemon Journey. No path is ever easy, and if I take two it only gets more difficult. But, there are no rules in any region, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, not even Unova that I can not be both or use Contest moves in a Gym battle or regular moves in a Contest Battle. I might have been young, but... I learned." He said petting his Pikachu.

"I like your style Ash... well like I promised, you showed off your Pokemon, I show you the Pokemart, kochi."

They moved off to a store with a large Pokeball symbol on top. There they meet the cashier. "Hey, Ash nice seeing you again."

"You weren't kidding about traveling..." Ash said with a smirk.

"Yeah... I told you I am a traveller. I finished work there after you left. You are pretty slow, then again I have a psychic that can teleport, isn't that right Abra?"

A little pokemon woke up from it's sleep at it's name, "Abra!" He cheered. Ash heard, _"morning!"_

Ash could only smile, "That's nice Abra, but it's afternoon." He told him before covering his mouth.

"Too late for that Ashy boy." Ash cringed at Angel's words, 'I thought only Gary would say that to me...' "How did you know what my Abra said?"

"I can speak and understand Pokespeech, but because I learned from a Zorua while I was little, when I speak..." He blushed, "I talk like a Zorua. It's easier for Pokemon to understand me since nobody has ever spoken in their language before only understand them. Because I speak like them, it's a lot easier to make friends with them. Talking in English is okay but, sometimes a wild pokemon that's afraid is easier to talk to like that don't you think?"

Angel nodded, "I am gonna guess you relayed the message?"

"Better, I showed her Feebas with the capsule and water seal." He explained smiling, "I was gonna ask but you probably already know."

"Yeah, same as last time." she pointed her pen to the aisle.

Ash nodded and went to the aisle containing the spheres and stickers. "Oh what's this?" He picked one up, it's yet another sticker but one he hasn't heard of before. "Angel, what's this?" He held it up.

"Oh that's a seal made for playful pokemon. It creates a bit of fireworks of different moves each time, you never know what comes out of those!" Angel cheered, "Hey, check this out. I have one of my own course I've payed for it."

Ash accepted. "Alright, I'll have two, I guess I'll need two more capsules." He picked the four items up and payed for them. "Zoey, should I put one on _her _Pokeball?" He snickered.

Zoey looked at it, 'H-hold on...' the Pokeball... was hers! 'That's MY POKEBALL!' "I-I thought you wouldn't use _her _that often!"

"I don't plan, she's more of a travelling companion but, every now and then... it'd be nice don't you think she'd like to be in a contest and show off once in awhile?" Ash smirked at her.

'I... I could be in a contest, and battles aren't that hard... even though that Pidgeotto was tough...' Zoey nodded smiling, "Yeah I think she wouldn't mind once in awhile." Zoey agreed.

Angel smiled. "Alright, well my shift's over. I can travel now! Hey Ash mind if I tag along?"

Zoey and Ash looked at each other, "Okay but Zoey wants to go to the Pokemon Center, I'm going to the lake in the forest. I have two Pokemon that I'd like to train." Angel nodded.

"I have to actually make a call, I'll see you in the morning." Angel said running out. "Bye!"

Zoey followed, Soledad closed the doors as Ash made his way to the lake.

**The Lake**

Once Ash had reached reached the lake he took out capsules holding a fire and another with a water seal. "Feebas Vulpix battle dance!"

The shiny Vulpix and kind Feebas emerged from a tower of fire and water. "Nice entrance," He said noticing his hair was wet but his clothes had scorch marks. "I thought it'd be nice if you two could train. Do you want to train with each other, by yourself or the other Pokemon?"

_"I'd like to play with the others, can I Ash?" _His Vulpix asked. He nodded and Pikachu jumped off his shoulders, he also released his bird a cocoon. Of course, Metapod can't really train it's a waiting game for him really.

Feebas splashed around in the lake. _"take a break Ash you promised!"  
_

Ash only laughed and nodded. He slid off his shirt and jumped in the water.

Pikachu and Vulpix ran around playing tag.

Pidgeotto stretched out her wings and flew around.

Metapod... the guy's doing what Metapod's do. Wait.

"Come on Feebas come at me!" Ash said swimming away from his favorite pokemon after Zoey.

_"You'll regret that!"_ she yelled happily using tackle to speed up. _"Ha ha I got you now!"_ she cried just as the girl tagged him.

"Alright, you got me." He laughed back and held the little girl. "You're always gonna be one of my playful pokemon aren't you Feebas?" The fish could only cuddle back loving the affection it's trainer gave to her. "I'm gonna dry of and check on the others alright? If you want anything you know I can understand if you call me." The fish nodded.

As he exited he got a quick dry off because Pikachu and Vulpix had a challenge against one another. Vulpix let off a light flamethrower but Pikachu released a weakened thunderbolt to stun. And every now and then Pikachu's ability, static stunned the poor Vulpix.

_"Cheater!__" _Vulpix yelled at Pikachu firing another round of flamethrowers so she won't bother any wild Pokemon or other of her team members. _"Come on stand still so I can burn you!"_

Pikachu laughed and finally stopped but let a small jolt of electricity to stop her attack from reaching him. He laughed a bit and so did Vulpix.

"Having fun guys?" Ash smiled having Pikachu jump onto his shoulder and Vulpix his lap.

_"Yeah, but I swear Pikachu is cheating! He's using his ability to run away!"_

_"Not my fault you wanted to play tag while I have the static ability!"_

_"Traits like that are supposed to be ineffective to their friends or people they've been near for a while!"_

The two keep bickering. But Ash decided one thing... "Hey guys, I think it's time we took a-"

A bright glow emerged from the trees, out came a butterfly like pokemon. _"Ash!"_

Ash could only smile as the bug landed on his head. "You evolved Butterfree that's great! But... I don't think I'll put you in the gym battle tomorrow, it's a rock type and they will hurt you, I'm sorry."

_"It's fine Ash,"_ Butterfree cheered flying overhead in circles. _"Besides, I think Pidgeotto is the one that really wants to battle, look at her!"_

The bird landed nearby and screeched it's name. Because it wasn't words Ash could clearly tell it was like a human scream and he heard her name. "You want to battle Pidgeotto?" The bird nodded. "Alright, Pikachu you want to give it a shot?"

_"I'm game."_ He said sparks emanating from it's cheeks. Not so long after that they heard a loud buzzing sound. _"Hold on what's that noise?"_

Pikachu and Ash looked overhead and spotted a green pokemon with blades for hands. Ash already knew it, "Alright it's a scyther! If we get that it can evolve into a bug/steel type." His Pikachu nodded.

"Pikachu don't attack, once it gets close use Quick attack to get away, I want to make sure this Scyther is strong." Ash told him who did as so. But he was shocked to see the Scyther create blades of white and blue. "Ah! That's Air Slash! That's a really tough pokemon..." He grumbled. "Alright, Pikachu use Quick attack while using thunderbolt!" Ash had heard of a move that is difficult to learn, Volt Tackle. It's a move based on quick attack.

The move is known as a tough one to use. Just like Brave Bird, using it means you _have _to make contact. If not, chances are it will suffer recoil damage.

"Alright, let's try a Thundershock to paralyze it!" Pikachu exerted a quick pulse of energy all around him. On Scyther, several shocks made through, but all it could do was stand. "Try an Iron tail and end it with quick attack Iron tail combination!"

The first one failed, "Oh no! You haven't been able to keep it yet! In that case try Quick attack but spin in midair to create further damage!" Pikachu felt strange at the words of his trainer. Use a move while spinning? A straightforward attack no less. But he obeyed and ran up towards the bug type.

Scyther couldn't understand the command much either, and being paralyzed with a direct attack it knew it was done for.

"Pokeball go!" Ash threw the red device and waited for the approving sound of capture. Once he heard it he smiled, "Nice... scyther, once I get you to a Pokemart, you can come out." He put the ball on his belt.

**Pokemon Center**

"Nice moves Ash, I didn't think that spinning trick would work." Zoey snickered. "You're smarter than I thought."

"I'm the assistant to Professor Oak, it'd be embarrassing if I couldn't figure out some plan on the spot if Iron tail went wrong." Ash explained.

Once he entered he immediately went to the video phone. "Hi Professor Oak?" He noticed he was facing the wrong way. 'he must have either forgotten or he's got another camera there.'

"Hello ash my boy um... where are you?"

"wrong camera." The professor flustered turning around.

"I knew that I was um... checking out a pokemon yes that's it!" He said nervously. "what can I do you for?"

"I caught a seventh Pokemon, I was wondering if I could send you..." He thought it over, Zoey isn't leaving his side, Pikachu and Pidgeotto are battling, Feebas is his partner and wants to watch him battle. That left Butterfree and Vulpix. Having Butterfree longer, he felt it safe, plus... Vulpix wasn't keen on other people. Butterfree it is. "Butterfree,"

Samuel Oak nodded, "Alright..." He said as he put Butterfree in." do you have any other Pokemon just in case you catch more?"

"Um..." He sweat dropped, he'd really like that, but he can't do that at the moment. "N-no. I mean Vulpix isn't friendly with others, Pidgeotto is gonna battle along with Pikachu, not to mention I wanted Feebas at my side for a while, I'd love to see her evolve myself."

He was shocked, "You caught a Vulpix, Pidgeotto, and Feebas already?"

Ash tilted his head, "Professor, can't you just search my profile to find out my Pokemon?"

Embarrassed he nodded and turned to the computer, "A SHINY VULPIX?! Ash where on Earth did you get a-"

"Oh look at that Zoey's calling talk to you later!"

"HOLD ON ASH WHOSE ZOEY!?"

"Bye!" He said smiling turning it o

He let out a sigh of relief. "Is your professor always like that?" To his left was Angel. "Jumpy and confused?"

"Uh... yeah... that's why I am his assistant back in Pallet. Honestly it's fun since I help out with the trainer's Pokemon. You could say I have an advantage over Pokemon, being able to speak and understand them. But helping them out I also know lots of other things, though... I wish my mom taught me how to cook." He laughed a bit at the end of his sentence. Angel giggled.

"Alright, anyways you've got room 3, I've got 5 and Misty, I figured her name out, is 4. How was training? Any new moves?"

He nodded, "Combinations, great for contests and right now, a killer move. Ever hear of Volt Tackle?" Angel nodded, "Pikachu isn't quick enough yet, in the meantime he and I developed a combination of Thunderbolt and Quick attack. The speed from Quick attack and the electricity from the thunderbolt. I've been trying to teach him Iron tail for the gym battle, but maybe tomorrow morning before the Gym opens up he'll learn it. I've also caught a friend, a scyther."

"Are you going to use that other seal?" Ash thought about it and shook his head. "Oh? why not?"

"This Scyther knew the move Air Cutter, that's a pretty tough move and I don't think it'll just jump into the idea of being a contest Pokemon for show that easily. Besides, I have one and that's all I'll need at the moment." Angel nodded.

He went to the front desk, "Hello Nurse Joy, I'm Ash, can you check on my Pokemon? I just finished training a while ago."

"Oh you're Ash, my sister said you'd be here today or tomorrow." He nodded, "Alright here put them on this tray, and seeing Pikachu is out, either he doesn't like Pokeballs or-"

Ash smiled, "spot on. I gave him the choice, he prefers out." The nurse nodded.

"Chansey. Can you check on Pikachu while I get these... four? I heard your call you have a full team don't you?"

He nodded, "I didn't train one, and she doesn't like being in her Pokeball that often. Besides, I know how to heal her, it's other Pokemon I need to get used to." He smiled at the nurse who put each Pokeball through a scan.

"They're fine, just let them rest for the night and they'll be fine."

"Thanks Nurse Joy. Angel I'm turning in, I'll see you at my battle?"

"Unh! I'll see you then." she went to her room next door.

He and Pikachu rested, "Tomorrow Pikachu, we'll be up early to train you and Pidgeotto a couple moves." The rodent nodded closing his eyes and began to dream.

_"Ketchup..."_

Ash smiled pulling the cover over them.

**The next day outside behind the Pokecenter.**

"Pikachu, Pidgeot once more on the rock!" They quickly dashed, however to Ash's shock, Pidgeotto had moved faster than usual a trail of white before the wings themself turned white. "N-no way! Pidgeotto you learned Quick Attack that's awesome!"

_"Thanks Ash! I feel like I can take on that Rock Type Gym leader now!" _the girl cheered.

Ash then thought, 'maybe Scyther should come out and train.' He looked at it and tossed it. "Hey there, Scyther, I have a question. Do you want to evolve?"

The bug looked at him in shock and nodded his head. _"Ever since I was hatched I wanted to become a Scizor!"_

Ash understood. "You are ready to evolve, the only problem is you need an item. Like a Pikachu needs a thunderstone to evolve, you need an item called 'Metal Coat' it's not really rare in Pokemarts, I'll grab one before we leave." He nodded. "For now, go and train. I'll call out the others. Feebas Vulpix battle dance!" He cheered once more tossing the fox and fish. "Hey guys, this is the scyther we battled yesterday. He is ready to evolve after we leave. I thought you guys could have fun while Pidgeotto and Pikachu-"

_"Taste my iron tail rock!"_ They all looked as Pikachu jumped, did a somersault and hit the rock dead on. It broke into pieces. _"I did it!"_

"You did, okay guys, I'm gonna go check on Zoey, after that I'll come back and we'll go." All his Pokemon nodded a they played around while the bird and mouse tried their moves a little more.

Ash knocked on his door. "Zoey...Zoey... Open up Zoey!" He sighed. Although it was risky he yelled in Pokespeech, _"ZOEY GET UP!"_

A loud crash made it's way as Ash massaged the bridge of his nose. "That girl... if I'm the sleepy one what does that make my starter?" He opened one more time and it finally did.

"Don't yell next time! Especially in my own language!" Zoey yelled at her trainer.

"Then next time try to stay awake. You missed out yesterday turning in early, how are you even tired still?"

"Pokemon are complex and I am tired of walking, Pikachu got to sit on your shoulder the whole time!"

"Oh fine, by the way me and my other Pokemon went for a swim." Knowing that'd get to her he snickered. "That's for not training."

Zoey shut up, "Fine... can I go in my Pokeball? I'd rather not see your face." she stuck her tongue out as she was beamed back into her Pokeball.

'Next time you come out, we'll see just what kind of seals could happen.' Ash thought to himself.

**The Gym**

Pokemon set, Angel and annoying girl, check. Feebas with Angel, yep... all right.

"Thanks for holding Feebas, I know she'd like to battle, but I told these guys already they could."

"It's not a problem Ash, oh I can't wait to see them. And if the girl evolves that'd be magnificent! I'd love to see it happen. Who'd think this fish could turn into something so beautiful?" Angel said.

Misty grumbled, "Could have fooled me."

Ash ignored her since he really rather not talk to her. He opened the gym doors, a sole spotlight on a man on a rock. "I challenge this Gym to a battle! Are you the Gym Leader."

The man jumped and landed near the rock he sat on. "Yeah, and I'm Brock, leader of Pewter City, you think you can take my Pokemon on, tell me when did you start?"

"A couple days ago, but I'm not any normal trainer." Angel giggled knowingly.

"Alright, it'll be a two on two battle, as in standard gyms, only the challenger may substitute. The winner is the one who's Pokemon stands the longest."

They moved over as a Referee walked to their places. "This is an official match between Brock the Gym leader, and Ash of Pallet Town." Brock paled slightly, Pallet town, he had already lost the day before.

"Geodude I choose you!"

Ash gave a quick twirl. "Alright Pidgeotto Battle dance!" He said letting it go off his spin.

"You have the first move." Brock reminded him.

Ash knew what to do, "Pidgeotto dive in with gust followed by quick attack!" The dust on the gym flew up, this didn't faze the rock pokemon though, The quick attack however. Although it didn't affect him damage wise visibility is low. Ash however knew this, "Okay gust again and use your new move!"

Calling out a new move instead of a name throws everyone off. It could be a trick for them to put a guard up but in the wrong spot, or it could be a stat boost and they wouldn't have stopped it.

"Geodude quickly roll out and launch into the air on that rock!" The pokemon tried to hit the bird in the air. But it was knocked back down.

'This guy is no pushover, to fight purposely at a disadvantage gave me too much confidence.' "Geodude roll out once more!"

"Quick attack followed by steel wing!" The move was fast, too fast in fact that Geodude, already in midair, couldn't see it coming and landed knocked out.

"Geodude return, thanks buddy. Ash you are quite the challenger, much different than all the starters I had to fight yesterday. But can you take out my starter? Onix let's rock and roll!"

Out came a large snake made of boulders. "Pidgeotto return, I think Pikachu can handle him."

'There he goes again, if Pidgeotto could take out my Geodude, what could a Pikachu do to my Onix?' he wondered. He growled, "Onix use earthquake!"

"Use iron tail to jump into the air!" Ash's Pikachu launched itself in the air by using the force of Iron tail. "In the air use Quick attack and thunderbolt!"

Brock gasped, another chain move. "Onix dig!" The rock serpentine dug into the ground.

"Pikachu stand still..." He watched as the pebbles near Pikachu moved. "Jump and thundershock now!" The rock snake was paralyzed, "Alright finish with Iron tai-"

"HEY! Stop bullying Onix you big meanie!" Kids yelled. Ash only smiled.

"Pikachu, stop. I forfeit." This shocked the kids, Brock, the ref, Misty, but not Angel.

'That kid has a heart much too pure to harm a pokemon kids care about.' she smiled at Feebas who also smiled waving in her arms.

Ash walked up to the kids, "I'm really sorry kids, but that's how a Gym battle is, a pokemon doesn't get hurt, they battle in the wild often for lots of reasons. Territory, food, love, and strength." The kids glared at him. "I don't expect you to believe me, I just expect you to hear me out. Can you move so I can see Onix?"

Although reluctant they moved. "Hey Onix, nice battle." He sat next to him and looked in his bag. "Here, eat this... It's called a Cheri berry, it'll take care of that paralysis my Pikachu gave you. Next time though, I'll win!"

The Onix chuckled as it ate the berry.

Ash got up, the Feebas in Angel's arm jumped. _"Ash that's so sweet of you to give him that berry and forfeit for the kids sake."_

He smiled. "Thanks Feebas, I know, we can challenge this gym next time." He and the others exited before Brock stopped them.

"Hey Ash I need to heal a Pokemon." He said going to the center before dropping a badge on purpose.

"Brock you dropped something. You dropped your gym's badge."

"Oh did I?" He smirked, Ash got the hint. "You better pick it up then."

Ash smiled, "For helping Onix?"

"For that, and knowing when to stop. You're a good kid Ash, I wish I could tag along but I have my family to look after. My dad isn't there to watch my brothers. I really want to be a breeder." He said continuing to go the center.

But before he could reply, "Then why don't you son." They turned.

"AH! You're that guy from earlier!" Misty yelled.

Angel looked at her, "You know him?" she nodded.

"I stood on his rocks and had to pay him 10 pokedollars."

_"gullible." _Pikachu told the girl, not like she'd understand.

Brock looked at him almost like he'd punch him. But... he didn't. "Okay that's great! Here's a list of-"

Ash left him to talk to his father while Ash himself got his Pokemon checked out. "Misty I'm gonna run ahead okay? Great bye!" He ran to the center leaving a stumbling Misty and a much too happy Angel.

'That boy... secrets are secrets, but none can be kept forever.' she thought to herself. "Kirlia come out dear." she tossed her Pokeball. "Teleport to the Pokemon center please."

"Kirlia!" the pokemon cheered as she too left Misty.

**Pokemon Center, Ash's room.**

"Zoey come out." he tossed the pokeball, a black fog mustered as Zoey's eyes made through the fog. "A Dark seal this time."

"Oh gee I have to see you now?"

"You know you can't hate me right? I can see through your lie."

"F-fine! But still that was so mean you could have gotten me!" He rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to train scyther, he should evolve after a battle." Ash said. "By the way we are leaving after my Pikachu and Pidgeotto are checked."

This caught her ear and decided to see him battle.

They moved outside to the back. "Zoey, what are you doing?"

"I don't know, I want to battle though... I am bored. Can I? can I please battle this time! I want to battle once in every city! I don't want to be a weak Pokemon while everyone else is like, evolved! I want to be a Zoroark like you told me about." He remembered that day and nodded.

"Hey Scyther come out." He didn't use battle dance as he thought it'd be weird for a fighting spirited pokemon. "My friend, Zoey, is a Zorua from the Unova region and wants to fight against you. Then you'll evolve right?"

_"I'm ready to evolve, with a tough challenge, but a girl?"_

"Oh you did not just say that. I am not helping you there." But too late, Zoey is already fuming. "Oh dear..."

"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME WEAK!" Zoey yelle beginning to fire Dark Pulses and scratches.

Scyther had a difficult time dodging. "Okay, you're tough, but I got this listen up and use swords dance twice before unleashing Fury cutter!"

The pokemon did it's moves before unleashing a barrage of slices. One managed to hit Zoey but... being the angry teenaged Pokemon, that only made it worse. "Uh... quickly use quick attack then turn and use Air slash on her!"

Finally Zoey slowed down. A light blinded her **(2*)**, "Scizor!" Ash cheered at the red pokemon and hugged him. "Alright you did it!"

The bug nodded accepting the hug. _"Thank you, I still wish to accompany you for evolving me."_

"You got it bud." Ash smiled at his new Pokemon.

After he returned him and got Zoey up and healed from berries and potions, he went to the center again.

"Hey Ash, your Pokemon are ready." Angel informed. Next to her, a fumed Misty.

Ash retrieved his Pokemon and they all went to their room to rest up. "Tomorrow we leave Pikachu." He told his friend, but a light made him wake up again.

_"Can I stay out too?"_ It was Feebas again. Unknown to Ash, Feebas really adored her trainer, not only was he the first to catch him, but he didn't care that she wasn't a beautiful Milotic, and best of all, Ash appreciates her being herself. For that she's trying to be a Milotic to be even more appreciated for her and him.

"sure thing Feebas," the fish went up to her trainer and laid opposite of Pikachu. He embraced the two and began to rest.

However, outside it was a big thunderstorm. On the windowsill, a shape of a rare pokemon took form. In the light from lightning, you could tell the color, silver.

* * *

**1*: The meaning of this is a footnote, I like stories that involve him speaking Pokespeech, however I no story has _explained _what he really says in Pokespeech, does he say "Ash Ketchum" (Lol) or a Pokemon's name?. In mine because he hangs around Zorua the most when he is little he speaks like a Zorua.**

**2*: I don't do things by the game so no, he isn't getting anything like that. Meaning, most by trade and such, are done by normal evolutions. The only I keep are going to be ones like friendship and Feebas's Beauty.  
**

**Quick Questions:**

Pairing? I literally CANNOT decide so... I give you your options!  
Anabel (Salon Maider of the Battle Tower)  
Cynthia (Sinnoh trainer (Not champion and I'll make her younger obviously to fit the role)  
Any traveling companion (Misty, May, Dawn NO IRIS because by that time, he's not a kid and much older than her.)  
Any Coordinator from the anime- (Ex. Zoey and Ursula)  
Any female character that had at least 1 major role in an episode. (People like Bianca (Johto) for Pokemon Heroes)  
Leaf (I found her interesting in stories)  
And lastly, Angel (You always have to support a character you put in, she is travelling with the guy throughout the story afterall)

Each character has a certain effect on the story. For examples...  
Anabel- Ash learns to be an Empathetic (Talks to Pokemon in his mind. Only against specific gyms and in League battles)  
Cynthia- Ash learns some Pokemon moves through Aura. (I.e. Aura sphere, heal pulse)

Please note that the chosen character to be paired will appear often (Doesn't join the group) before going out.

**Personality problem!  
Vulpix- Do you want her to be shy, protective, overconfident, or playful?**

**Final question-  
How do you want Feebas to evolve into Milotic? By battle, or by being praised by Ash after a 'gift' is given to Feebas. **

**I have added a Pokemon OC, this was sent directly by PM. Does Ash catch it? Or does Angel, perhaps the paired character? I don't know yet.**

**Reminder- If you think he should catch a Pokemon (shiny or not is up to me unless I have picked the pokemon and I can't decide) don't hesitate to ask, either Review (I won't likely respond but I'll notice) or by PM (I'll respond and work it out.)  
(I want a decent Shiny ratio, like 1 for every x number of normal Pokemon. I think from 1-10 or 1-15)**

**Ash's Current team.**

**Zorua-Zoey / female  
****Feebas / female  
****Pikachu / male  
****Shiny Vulpix (Keiman's suggested Shiny Pokemon) / female****  
****Pidgeotto / female  
Scizor / male**

**Professor Oak's**

**Butterfree / male**


	5. Chapter 5

**MESSAGE TO MY READERS IMPORTANT!**

**Why, is this story, taking so long to update when it didn't before?**

**This may/ may not come to a shock to you but... I'm not an adult. Hell, I'm not even a Junior! I'm a Freshman in HIGHSCHOOL. Not to mention a Magnet School.**

**My schedule doesn't have _time _to update or breaks. I have a hell-like Health and Biology H class. And English never is my strong suit but in Math where I excel the most, I get tons of homework!**

**I ask of you to just be patient, I am trying my hardest to update honestly I am. But you have to remember, I'm new to this school, I'm not used to the schedule, and most importantly, I am just not ready to do a billion tasks at once. Be patient things are going to be slow until I can get a regular flow.**

**Currently it's wake up, school, homework, _try_ to fit writing in, dinner, insane fanfiction reading, sleep repeat.  
I hope you understand and I'll do my best to pick up the paste.**

"Let's go!" Human speech

'Let's go!' Thoughts

_"Let's go!" _Pokespeech

_'Let's go!' _Telepathy

**The story is getting longer! If you don't have time to read 6000+, welll... I hope you can read it piece by piece eventually!  
Reminder if chapter # is the same a chapter has been updated not posted. Look at the bottom to the update section.  
**

**Pairing- I'm blown away, I don't know if it was the ability/bonus, or the pairing itself, and the winner is... Cynthia! As usual she's taking a visit to Kanto with her Pokemon, Gible and Riolu. (Does everyone pick Lucario? Gible's her star pokemon for crying out loud! Why have Riolu be the stronger one?)**

* * *

_Recap_

After he returned him and got Zoey up and healed from berries and potions, he went to the center again.

"Hey Ash, your Pokemon are ready." Angel informed. Next to her, a fumed Misty.

Ash retrieved his Pokemon and they all went to their room to rest up. "Tomorrow we leave Pikachu." He told his friend, but a light made him wake up again.

_"Can I stay out too?"_ It was Feebas again. Unknown to Ash, Feebas really adored her trainer, not only was he the first to catch her, but he didn't care that she wasn't a beautiful Milotic, and best of all, Ash appreciates her being herself. For that she's trying to be a Milotic to be even more appreciated for her and him.

"sure thing Feebas," the fish went up to her trainer and laid opposite of Pikachu. He embraced the two and began to rest.

However, outside it was a big thunderstorm. On the windowsill, a shape of a rare pokemon took form. In the light from lightning, you could tell the color, silver.

_End Recap_

Ash and friends got up quite early, Ash decided to go to the video phone. It was about 7 in the morning earlier than his usual 10 am wake ups he'd have at home. His mom is usually up at sunrise to tend to the garden and make breakfast with Mr. Mime.

After his mother picked it up he smiled, "Hi mom, has Professor Oak told you about my Pokemon yet?" His mother shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid not. Is there any you wanted to talk about?" Ash nodded back.

"Yeah, I have that Pokemon I hung out everyday with," His mother wasn't aware of the foreign Pokemon only that it was in the forest. "a Feebas that's really nice and playful, a Pikachu that loves to battle, a gold colored Vulpix, a brave Pidgeotto, and a tough Scizor. Over at Professor Oak's is my Butterfree that I evolved from a Caterpie."

She smiled, "Oh that's nice Ash, but... Professor Oak had sent me a message yesterday that your friend Gary, had caught 10 Pokemon by the time you reached Viridian City's Pokemon Center. By now he's probably caught more and on his way to battle Cerulean city."

Ash gawked at his rival's accomplishments. "Oh okay then I better get going so-"

"Hey, Ash why are you up so early?" Angel and Zoey asked.

"Just calling my mom before we go, mom this is Zoey and that's Angel. Zoey's a friend I've had and Angel is a travelling Pokemon Stylist they're coming along with me." He said pointing to the duo behind him. "Bye mom I'm gonna head to Cerulean city myself too."

"Okay sweetie and remember to chang-"

"BYE!" He said hastily to avoid embarrassment, too bad it was much too late hearing two girls, and a Pikachu snicker.

Angel was the first to speak up, "So Ash, I hear that there is going to be several mock contests here in Kanto to see of they'll use them next year... The first ones actually in Cerulean, interested?"

"You're asking a future coordinator if he is interested to a contest, pf course I'll join and I think Feebas wants to... Speaking of Feebas..." He walked to his room and saw the fish still sleeping. Ash smiled before picking up his wonderful Pokemon and friend. Though he refused to put his friend inher Pokeball yet.

When he walked back out to the still dark corridor, she began to stir and wake up. _"Morning Ash, where are you going?"_

"Hmm? Oh nowhere, I was just gonna wait in the lobby. I didn't want to leave my little girl inside a cold room alone would I?" He flashed a smile.

Feebas thought to herself, 'He's always so sweet... I really wish I could evolve for him.' The fish then jumped out of her trainer's hold. _"I'll go in my Pokeball for now."_

Ash nodded as he pulled out the pokeball and returned her. Zoey and Angel were quietly talking and giggling a bit to themselves...

"Ash must be extremely lucky to see _that _Pokemon. I think you're right, seeing that must be amazing. Are you sure this is the same Ash we're travelling with?" Angel whispered quietly.

Zoey nodded, "If I know anything about my best friend, is that he's headstrong, doesn't say no to almost any challenge, within reasons, and loves Pokemon above all things. Funny part is how oblivious he is to it with others, only Pokemon."

Angel tilted her head, "But he seems to like hanging out with you. Even gives you your freedom. By the way, if you are his sister... then aren't you trying to be a coordinator or trainer too? Or both like him?"

The fox in disguise paled a bit before frantically waving her hands about. "N-nonononono!" she poked her fingers together, "Y-you see... um... D-mom, wanted to make sure I kept an eye on him, sure he's like older than me... but I'm just not ready for that."

But Angel noticed the mistakes and nervousness. However she dropped the subject, 'They aren't related.' she thought before smiling. "Hey guys, I'm gonna start heading to Cerulean now. I'm gonna take a break near the river for lunch, and at Mt. Moon by nightfall. Check there okay?"

The duo nodded.

**Time skip to river scene (I want to get the Mt. Moon, Cerulean Gym battle, and the school scene (I'm gonna do a brief overvieww of AJ's gym)**

"Vulpix, please be careful. If you get hurt I want you to immediately come here, and rest. There are lots of water Pokemon that like to hide near the bottom of rivers, since this one connects to the lake on the other side of the city, I wouldn't be surprised to see a strong Pokemon come down the river. Or even worse to the river since it'd have to be strong to go against these currents." Ash reminded the fire type.

The fox nodded. _"Okay, I will."_

"Pikachu and Pidgeotto, get some rest, you deserve it for the battle yesterday. Scizor... um... you can do what you want for now, I don't think there are going to be any Pokemon strong enough for you to battle today."

The bug type nodded before flying off to rest on a tree.

Ash could only sigh. "He'll need to get used to others." He said. Ash had set down for lunch like he planned.

His mother briefly covered berries to eat to make sure no poisons entered him.

The only berries near him, were Pecha an Oran berries. Luckily neither were poisonous to human nor pokemon.

He set near the river and grabbed a fishing pole his mother packed since she had planned Ash to catch a Feebas... but now that he's got one, he thought catching one much like Misty attempted would be nice too.

Ash however, thought it'd be different.

**_Several minutes later..._ **

"Maybe... I should get go-" but right as he said that, something finally caught his line.

A red fish managed to land on the sand. _"Hey! I'm trying to get to the lake!"_

The little Magikarp was surprised when Ash nodded. "I'm very sorry, I was looking for any other Pokemon that wanted to join me. If you want to go back in the water go ahead."

The Magikarp responded. _"H-hold on human, how is it you can speak to me?"_

All Ash could do is smirk, _"simple, I've been around a certain pokemon for over half my life."_

This truly shocked the fish. _"You sound like a Pokemon too! You must be- Human, I challenge you!"_

He nodded, "Feebas come here." The brown speckled fish came over, "This Magikarp has challenged us to a battle, do you want to try battling it?"

'This human is different. Most would shun away pokemon like me and that Feebas. They called us weak... then why does this human act so... different.' The magikarp thought to himself.

Feebas nodded, _"It'll be different."_

Ash smiled at his pokemon and picked the girl up hugging her. "Thanks Feebas. Alright then let's battle." Ash grew serious. He glared at the Magikarp.

He froze, 'h-he's different now! It's like there are two of him, the carefree side, and the one meant for destruction.' He shook the feeling off and ran towards the opposing fish._  
_

"Feebas dodge... now!" Right before the attack could connect, Feebas jumped out of the way. "Alright hit him with your own tackle!" This time it was Ash's attack that connected. "One more time!"

Magikarp got riled up, _"No way am I losing! I am gonna win this battle!"_ He started to attack randomly using Flail. Just as Feebas the attack strength grows depending on the health, in this case it had enough to damage plenty.

"Perfect Feebas counter!" This shocked the fish for the second time, he planned it out. "Flail!"

Magikarp had been knocked out, by a mere human. "Alright, go Pokeball!" Ash yelled flinging the pokeball at the knocked out fish.

Once it settled he smiled and picked it up and put him in his bag due to the fact he already holds 6 pokemon it was locked.

Feebas looked at her trainer, 'Why can't I evolve! I want to make him feel proud.' It's the same running thought that replays in her head. Make Ash proud.

After settling that Ash picked up Feebas and snuggled her in his arms. "I'm so proud of you Feebas. I know one day you'll grow up to be an amazingly beautiful Milotic. Then we'll show all the other Coordinators who's meant to be at the top, and that's us."

'Yeah... if only I could evolve.' but Feebas put a happy forced smile for him. 'but I'll do anything to see his smile.'

Once they settled that the duo went to their camp and picked up everything. "Come on guys time to head to the mountain, there we'll set camp and rest up."

They all nodded deciding it'd be best. However not a single one wanted to be in their Pokeball. Vulpix and Pikachu on the right and left shoulder respectively. Butterfree atop his head, Scizor floating next to him, and Feebas still in his arms.

**Zoey and Angel**

"Think this is nice?" Angel asked Zoey. She had been working on a special hat for Feebas. **(If you have any other idea let me know because... what can you put on a fish?)**

"Hmm can I see it for a bit?" Zoey said. Angel nodded and she went to the back of the center. They have been there for quite some time.

Zoey then made sure nobody was looking. 'If I get caught... Ash is gonna keep me in the Pokeball for life!' she thought to herself. Seeing that not a Pokemon was watching her, she switched to a Feebas, jumped into the water, and put the tiara on. It was like a crown. Zoey smiled and after switching back, miraculously dry, she took of the hat and went to Angel who was busy watching after her Kirlia.

"I think she'll love it." She told Angel plainly.

Angel smiled watching her beloved Kirlia dance. "Thanks, it's not much." She said holding the crown tiara. "We better get going. Brock said he'd start going and Ash would love to be in that contest at the weekend."

Zoey nodded thinking for a moment, "Say, how much longer till the weekend?"

"Three days from now, registration ends at 10 am on the day the contest is held. Appeals start at 12. Then after that the battles which assuming the average 32 contestants is gonna be more like... 16 if people aren't interested or 64 if they are. So... Around 11 to 1 in the afternoon." Angel informed. "I've seen lots of people battle with contests, Ash is in for a lot of work."

She nodded, 'Yeah, but Ash isn't any ordinary human. Every Pokemon near him knows that.' Zoey thought to herself remembering everything her memma told her. **(This is a reference to The Chosen One as usual) **"Well we better get going!"

Angel nodded to her and they began to walk off.

**_Time skip- Base of Mountain- 8:13 pm_ **

"Hey Ash!" Brock yelled as he neared his camp. "Wow... you do know how to set up a camp."

"I've done this on more than one occasion. Whenever my mom is out I am usually left with the professor and I camp outside with the Pokemon." He explained. "That and I have lived near the forest my entire life so seeing all the wild Pokemon is comforting."

He nodded accepting the response. "Well the girls should be coming soon, where's Pikachu and your other Pokemon?"

"Oh them? Pikachu is in the tent," A little yellow and brown tail stuck out the flap. "Feebas is splashing around in the pond near the tent." Sure enough a brown speckled fish was playing in the water enough for five other Feebas or Magikarp. "I have a Magikarp in my bag but I already have six Pokemon so... it's locked." He gestured to the miniature Pokeball. "One of my pokemon is very shy and I would rather not talk about her. She's in the tent though." A rustle confirmed it.

"Hmm oh Scizor is leaning next to the tree behind you." Brock turned to see a large red bug/steel type. "Pidgeotto is on the branch of that tree." Looking up there she was, "And lastly, my starter doesn't like to officially reveal herself... But she loves to battle! Just not when others are around..."

Brock's interest peaked. A pokemon that loves to battle, yet only when Ash is around and no other human. "Alright. So where do we set up seeing this much amount of room.

There was an abundance of clearing there near the fire. "Anywhere is fine. But... try not to go near my tent too much, it's just that Vulpix is extremely shy." Brock nodded taking the spot opposite of him from the fire.

Ash stepped into his tent to rest. He then looked to see Brock couldn't hear and laid down near Vulpix. "Vulpix..."

_"I don't like him."_ Vulpix said simply. Ash frowned at her stubbornness. Why can't she open up?

"You listen here and you listen good Vulpix, Brock is a gym leader and trying to be a breeder. Just because you are different makes no difference to him, me, Zoey and certainly not Angel."

_"What of that other girl, Misty?"_ Vulpix sneered.

He sighed, "She's a weird one, but other than that Brock can help, I want you to trust more people."

_"Why can't I just stay with you?!"_ 'This is just like my last trainer, he'll send me away, call me again after a long time, then I am not anywhere close to his other Pokemons strengths, after that get really mad and toss me away!'

Ash says down and held Vulpix close to him. He pulled out a brush and hugged her while brushing her fur. "There there Vulpix. I care for not just Feebas or Zoey, Butterfree or Pikachu, Scizor or Pidgeotto, but you too. Just because Im going to do that doesn't mean anything."

He smiled as Vulpix met his eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, Pidgeotto, can go with you, and Butterfree is already there too. I won't abandon you. I don't know what your last trainer did, but if it makes you feel any better, I will tell you this. You won't be alone.

"I will call you out more than once. I won't leave you when I decide to go to another journey. In fact I plan on going around the world, training and battling. There are so many places. Kanto where we are, the neighboring country of Johto. The far off island of Hoenn, the Orange Islands, the frosty Sinnoh, even far away in Unova.

"I will bring you if you want to any of them, I will ask alll my pokemon that. I won't forget about you, and if you're scared I will. Tell the professor, tell Pidgeotto or Butterfree, tell any of my pokemon to find him or me. And I'll call you right away."

Ash layed his head next to the little fox. "Let's rest tomorrow, we go though the mountain."

Meanwhile...

"GOSH DARNIT!" A certain red head yelled realizing her entire loneliness.

**I am not a fan of the clefairy part so... TIME SKIP!**

"Hey Ash." Zorua (In Zorua form.) nudged her trainer.

"What is it Zorua?" He said waking up, they had decided to go to the Pokemon e enter right away and it's nearly 5:53 am "Isn't it kind of early?"

"I know... But... Why can't I just be a normal pokemon and actually look like one?" She complained.

Ash thought it over. "You are a pokemon from the Unova region, just like I've said, pokemon from other regions seem worth the capture assuming they are just extremely rare Pokemon." Zorua nodded. "However... I won't deny if you want to, just be very careful okay?"

"Ash... We are both ten years old so I don't think I should be any more careful. Than you." Zorua said.

He shrugged. "Alright, since we are up..." he looked at Vulpix, Ash kept her out when he was alone, hoping it would give her the courage to open up to him. "Vulpix?" he brushed her golden fur. "Vulpix, we are going to train soon."

_"Ehh... It's so early..."_ She mumbled

Feebas snickered she too was out of her Pokeball, Scizor remained in his Pokeball along with Pidgeotto. _"Come on it'll be fun!" _Her response was ember, right in the face. _"!"_

Ash sweat dropped. "Return." He said recalling them into their capsules. "Honestly you two are exact opposites." He said, 'Fire and water, fun and scared, how those two will ever get along sounds impossible.'

"Let's get going!" Zoey (obviously in human form to leave the room) yelled and dragged him out the door to a secluded part of the nearby forest.

Moments after reaching the location he released them all. "Sorry that it's early, Zorua couldn't wait to train." At this Scizor immediately perked up and took a battle stance at the human disguised fox. "We'll Zorua, you up for it?"

"Born ready!" She yelled before launching a devastating dark pulse.

Feebas and Vulpix held a glaring contest while Pidgeotto and Pikachu were sitting on Rockies conversing.

"We have to get ready for the gym, it's a water type gym. Pikachu you have got to be part seeing yoat have a type advantage over them, and how about..."

Just then a Dark pulse nearly hit him along with razor wind.

"Okay... Maybe those two should work on accuracy... Anyways, The best fit is either Feebas being a water type, maybe Pidgeot, and possibly Butterfree if he can handle it." Ash pondered over the two or three pokemon he may use to face them.

Just then, Feebas thought over something and looked at Ash expectantly for him to meet her gaze. _"Ash?"  
_

He broke out of concentration. "Yes Feebas? Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

_"The Contest..."_ Feebas put simply, _"Didn't Angel say it's only in a few days like... today?"_

Ash paled, "You're right!" He quickly thought of something and looked back at Feebas and Zorua... Time for his best friend be known to Kanto. "Feebas, I think you are ready for a battle. Think you can handle it?"

_"But... I'm not good outside of water."_

Ash only smiled and petted her head. "Feebas, this is Cerulean city, it's gym is water type. The gym leaders are the Sensational Sisters, they know exactly how to show off, I can almost guarantee, it'll have water in it." Instantly Feebas flopped around.

"Ahem." Ash turned to see Angel. "I over heard you talk to Feebas back there. If you want her to be part of it, I have the perfect thing for her that Zoey checked for me. It's this." She pulled out the tiara **(Like Johanna's Feebas)** she had made for Feebas. "People say that a Feebas is too ugly and weak, but Ash, you clearly see that. You have no idea, how many people can't see that."

He smiled and looked at Feebas, "I know that many Feebas's dreams are to evolve so they can prove them wrong, I have a dream to be a Top Coordinator and even Pokemon Master, if I want my dreams to come true, I should have my Pokemon's come true too." Feebas could only tear up and jump er flop into his arms.

"Exactly, Feebas, I'd like you to wear this, but not yet. Tomorrow okay?" Feebas still teared jumping out of Ash's arms to Angel's. "Aw... you're welcome."

'I have got to evolve now! There is just no doubt about it! I will evolve!' Feebas thought to herself.

Ash only smiled, 'Feebas you have and always have been beautiful, you just needed someone to tell you.' "Alright guys!" He called out to see Zoey knocked out and Scizor panting hard before fainting. "Look at that..." he muttered. "Pidgeotto, Vulpix, Pikachu come here please." Instantly the trio ran over to their master until... Vulpix spotted Angel and backed up."

Pikachu noticed this and ran over to his friend. _"Is something wrong Vulpix?"_

_"She... I don't... I can't... I don't know her."_ Vulpix attempted to explain. _"C-can I please go away?"_

_"Vulpix, that's a friend of Ash, he's saved my life, if he trusts her, then so do I." _Pikachu said, Vulpix looked at both Ash and Pikachu in a new light, 'Master is kind, Pikachu is nice... that girl doesn't seem anything like _her...' __"Okay, I'll go."_

Vulpix walked up and looked at Angel in the eye. Angel smiled and crouched down. "Aren't you an interesting Vulpix... A shiny is often more powerful than the original plus... Vulpix evolve into the majestic Ninetails, and a shiny make's it stronger plus more amazingly beautiful. Trust me Vulpix, you'll grow and evolve into an amazing Ninetails just like Feebas will into a Milotic and I should know, I am a Poke-Stylist."

"Vulpix, I need to talk to you for a bit." Ash said and they walked off further from the group. He bent down to look at her. "Vulpix, I know this is hard, but can you tell me why you keep acting like this, you are afraid of others but you are fine by me, why?"

She was reluctant, but remembering everything, 'Butterfree became the fastest to evolve proving he's determine and won't give up. He's saved Pikachu's life and Pikachu doesn't back down. Scizor is tough but listens to Ash. Pidgeotto is amazing and... Ash, believes in us.' she gulped but nodded nonetheless,

_"One day, my mother and father, a Ninetails and a Rapidash, had told me to go explore, they worried let me go with my big brother, a Ponyta, and myself had went to a lake, the same you caught me at. You see, that very day I had been caught and my brother. The trainer was a girl and she loved pokemon to ride, apparently it's part of a race thing. But when my brother tried to protect me thinking she was after me she caught him. I ran over to the Pokeball... and, and, and then..."_

"Vulpix." she looked up to see Ash, "If you don't want to, you don't have to. It hurts an that's okay. You don't have to if you can't."

_"I want to. She caught me too, but when she tried to have me battle so my brother didn't have to, I tried my best, but I lost, to a grass type too."_ **(Sound familiar? BTW no, it's not the same guy or relative to the one that Charmander did (Reminder- that's an entirely different Charmander than the one in this story)****)** _"she got upset and released me right at the spot, I've been there for months, and my mother and father got so sad my brother got captured, they too didn't pay attention as another trainer came by, then another, they took them and left me. I was weak, I was angry with humans._

_"Once they deemed me weak, they didn't give me the second thought, I couldn't help my parents either. I, I hated humans and despised them. But then, you came, you let your pokemon run free, you trusted them and you don't really mind if they run off even if they don't come back you come looking for them worried... I, I just don't think I can trust other's just yet-"_

She was cut off from his embrace. "That's enough Vulpix, That's enough." He said holding her dearly. "Vulpix, don't ever call yourself weak, I know you're strong, one day I promise, to find your brother, and we will make sure you are stronger. I promise." Vulpix had tears in her eyes, "The only thing I wanted from you, is to trust my other friends, that includes Pokemon, Angel, Brock, and the Professor Oak."

_"Professor?"_

"He gave me the Pokeball I use for Zorua." He pulled out the black and red Pokeball. "Can you do that? For me?"

She nodded, _"I can trust those people but... keep me away from that weird girl from the last city."_ Ash snickered, Fire type Pokemon not liking the 'Water type' trainer.

"I can do that," He smiled and they returned to the group. "Alright, oh Zoey, glad your up,"

"Shut it Ash." She glared not liking to lose to a pokemon she's already defeated.

"Anyways I was thinking, Pikachu and Feebas at the Gym battle maybe Pidgeotto if I have to go for three, my starter for the Appeals, and Feebas could go for the battles." They all nodded, Vulpix looked expectantly at him. "Vulpix, this city has a lot of water type Pokemon, I don't want you to get hurt okay?" she nodded.

"Alright then it's settled, after breakfast we go to the gym okay?" They all nodded.

_"Can I take a break?"_ Scizor asked as Ash nodded.

"Nice training guys." He returned Vulpix, Feebas, Scizor and Pidgeotto. Pikachu stayed out, as did Zoey.

The four of them went back to the Pokemon Center to see Brock at a table smiling at them. "Look who finally came. I got breakfast ordered just to let you know." They nodded. Zoey however being a pokemon looked sceptical.

"Uh... I don't think I'll eat that..." she told Brock seeing the waffles before her.

"Why?" Angel asked until something clicked.

_Flash back_

_"I can speak and understand Pokespeech, but because I learned from a Zorua while I was little,..."_

_End Flashback_

"Don't tell me." She looked at them but they nodded.

"Brock if you scream you will regret this for the rest of your life." Zoey and Ash glared. He nodded afraid. Looking both ways Zoey made sure nobody was there looking or there. Luckily, nobody bothers trying to get up this early.

A black sphere with a blood red outline appeared in her place and out came a fox critter that jumped to Ash's opposite shoulder of Pikachu. "Meet Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokemon from the Unova region. Before you ask no, she's born here and I've known her since I was 3. I traveled for a year around the other regions, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and even the far off and enclosed Unova region."

He could only stare, the 'sister' turned out to be a pokemon, and a disguise. "I-incredible." He said before trying to eat while not staring at the tricky fox pokemon.

After eating they headed to the Cerulean Gym to see three girls sitting near the pool. "Um... I'm here for a gym battle?" Ash called.

The girls looked at him, "Sorry, but our pokemon just got beaten badly by that boy."

At the other end of the pool they saw a boy quietly talking and smiling to his Pokemon and petting them.

He appeared to be 6'1 feet with Sapphire blue eyes. White and green, medium length hair. He wore a casual JACKET brand men sweater, suit hooded faux lapin fur collar underneath his jacket he wears a grey t shirt., diagonal zipper, fashion jackets black edition. Also on him were a 686 Smarty Original 3 in 1 Cargo Pants - Men's grey edition and black and red sneakers. He had a white fingerless glove on his right hand and a black fingerless glove on his left.

"He's from some place called Sinnoh, he destroyed us with his Infernape that monkey thing, and Jolteon the electric evolution of Eevee." One of the girls replied. "His name is, Klein Welder." she put simply.

"Look, we've already suffered defeat from a fire type nonetheless and we don't even know his final pokemon. Not only that, but three others from some town called Pallet and frankly, we'd rather not lose again." another answered. "Can you like, just take the badge and go?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU THREE!?" A voice yelled that belong to a certain red head. "I can't believe I left the gym for it to get even weaker! Might as well be the first gym trainers go for!"

"Oh look the runt's back." The last of them called out. "Hey Misty thought you weren't coming back until you became a master."

"I don't care who I battle, can I just go for it?" Ash complained.

Misty immediately accepted and brought out her Staryu.

Ash knew Pikachu could more than handle but... Feebas needed it. "Feebas battle dance!" He tossed the pokeball to release a column of spiraling water.

"Oh gross what is that?" The girls asked this set off Ash. "That thing definitely can't win with looks like that."

"Okay, now I'm mad. Feebas start it off with tackle!"

Misty quickly called out, "Staryu knock it back with Rapid Spin! Follow up with water gun!"

"Dodge with tackle Feebas!" Ash called back in hurry.

Feebas hardly managed to dodge the spinning water launched at her, but by using tackle's speed she only barely dodged the torrent.

"Staryu attack with swift!" She wanted to hurry proving her worth as being the better gym leader. Stars were emitted from the creature and hit Feebas dead on.

Ash didn't worry, he knew this is another way to win. 'If Tackle can't defeat it, then Feebas can always use flail, I'm sorry Feebas...' "Tackle again!"

However, she released a different attack. It was as if a fire hydrant . Ash stared, "No way... Feebas, you know Brine!" He smiled recognizing the move. "One more tackle!"

Misty was frightened, Brine is a move that doubles damage when the opponent's health is under 50%. The fact that she'd taken two tackles already, and Feebas took one swift, the damage different is grand. She was also aware of Feebas are known to be able to use Flail making them dangerous, now if she attacks Feebas, Flail get's stronger, but if she takes attacks then Brine has the chance to double. Since it's nearly impossible to tell half healthed pokemon by a human way, and checking Feebas who had many scratches from the swift chances are anything after Tackle, ends Staryu.

"Staryu rapid spin into Bubblebeam!" Misty called out.

"End it with flail!" Misty gasped, at the range given from Tackle, and the way Feebas breathe she's tired, and Flail, is deadly.

The attacks collided, given the Rapid Spin, Feebas too passed out. "Both sides are unable to continue, please chose your next Pokemon." The ref announced.

"Pikachu show them what they get for messing with Feebas's feelings." He told his friend at his side. The electric mouse nodded finding a good friendship in the fish.

**Bleachers-**

'That boy... he's used a capsule... Things found in Sinnoh for Contests yet he uses Kanto Pokemon... but where is his starter? They are normally their star Pokemon...'

The odd boy thought over quietly, one of of his Pokemon, Infernape, had decided to stay out and be with him to watch.

'Not only that, but he's combining moves, unlike beginners.'

Angel and Brock however watched fascinated. Zoey gave a smirk, 'He's already acting like a Coordinator and he hasn't even been to the contest yet!' she snickered.

**Field-**

"Pikachu end this quick, use your new move, agility!" Pikachu dashed forward speeding up more and more. "Keep going!" Soon instead of using pads the mouse ran over the field around her Starmy.

"Gyro ball!" Starmy attempted to spin in the water to create a miniature whirlpool in an attempt to stop Pikachu.

"Iron tail and Thunderbolt go!" The thunder create a large ring as it chased the metallic tail. "Touch the water once you hit the center!"

Misty gasped. "No Starmy stop!" Unfortunately this caused her to inevitably fail. It was a foolish choice to think bringing an electric type into the water had been a good idea. Instead it became a downfall.

"Starmy is unable to battle, Send ou-"

**A.T.R.I. (Annoying Team Rocket intro)**

The troublesome trio began to suck up all the water from the pool in the neighboring room to steal all the Pokemon. If only they knew those Pokemon, were only for show.

"Team Rocket!" Ash yelled then growled, "Scizor come out!"

The red steel/bug type emerged frightening Misty from her fear. "They are trying to steal the Pokemon Performers, hit them with a hyper beam!"

Scizor charged up a yellow/orange power in it's pincer an was almost ready to launch, "Aim for the balloon." He nodded and aimed higher, "To the left, hit the eye." Adjusting once more, he fired. The way the beam it caused the water to fly back, but also for the balloon to completely leave the city.

"Ugh, gym's toast. I would've lost, hey Ash, take your badge you earned it." Misty said gravely. "Looks like I'll have to stay and have well rebuild the gym and train my sisters before I actually go for Water Type Master." She sighed, "And I was looking forward to finding out what's with Zoey."

"Oh that? You can wait for tomorrow, I'm entering the Contest. Don't you remember? I want to be a Top Coordinator and have a battle with Contest Master Wallace of Hoenn. And, Zoey, is definately gonna have a nice time. Ain't that right Zoey!"

"Of course I am!" She smiled, though in her head... 'Finally... Even though I am being part of the appeals according to Angel, I can manage something like a dark pulse plus... It'll be nice to change Pokemon in the middle of a performance... or look like an entirely different Pokemon. Especially since Unova is supposedly the most closed off Region to date.'

'So he is a coordinator, my suspicions confirmed, I look forward to tomorrow.' The boy left.

Just as the door swung Ash had realized, the boy had stayed to watch his battle. 'Things just got interesting.'

He turned to his friends... and Misty, "I think I'll go heal my Pokemon, grab some lunch and register for the Pokemon Contest. It's probably going to be huge, the first one ever! I can hardly wait!"

**Pokemon Center-**

"Hi Nurse Joy, can you heal my Pokemon? Also, can I register for the Contest here?"

The pink haired nurse nodded, "Sure, Just put your Pokedex in the slot, and put in here, the name of your Pokemon you'll be using."

Ash nodded handing her two Pokeballs and Pikachu jumped off his shoulder. "Pikachu doesn't really like going in Pokeballs often." The Nurse nodded calling Chansey to pick up the Pokeballs and Mouse.

"And there you go," Ash handed her the form.

She reviewed it and immediately her eyes shot open at the Pokemon appeal round. "A Zorua? What is that kind of Pokemon?"

Ash smiled, "Sorry, but I'd rather keep my Pokemon a secret." The nurse nodded, many coordinators did, but it didn't hurt to try hearing such unusual Pokemon origins. "Good day Nurse Joy." He bid her farewell.

Once he left the main lobby to the hall to his room that he shared with Zoey. But before he could, he bumped into the same boy as last time. "Oh, hello." He said looking at Ash. However Ash had to go see Zorua.

"Sorry about that but I got to go." He said not even looking at him before returning to his path to his room. "Zoey, we need to talk about the plans for the Appeal round." He said looking at the girl.

* * *

**A/N: ****Reminder! This time his Pikachu isn't staying out of his Pokeball 100% nor is he gonna be a permanent spot on his team. This is clearly, a different Pikachu in a sense because I thought it should be Zorua who'd remain outside her Pokeball, but fear not. Pikachu will _tend _to stay out of his Pokeball, but he won't refuse going in time to time like being switched out.**

**Zoey is the ONLY one staying on his team for good and MAYBE Feebas.**

_**SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT A/N THAT I USED JUST ABOUT EVERYTHING YOU SHOULDN'T DO TO GRAB**_**_ ATTENTION!_  
**First, I need OC's. If you read this far GREAT! But next part** if you don't read this automatically your OC has no chance of going to be a part of the story**. You MUST send it in a PM not a review, and if you aren't picked or your character doesn't go far in the contest, don't think I'm picking over just because of time, or order or anything. I've chosen based on my own. Does your character have a chance? Absolutely, will they be in EVERY contest? Of course not. Many? Maybe.

5 Rivals remaining/ 5 Allies remaining / 2 BOTH remaining (All these are temporary,)  
**Note-** Can be Battles or Contest even both but please if all 4 others are both, no, ain't happening.

I can have as many characters that are neutral. (Contest only) This means you can put rival or ally, but if your character doesn't make the cut, they just go to random (They aren't guaranteed a good spot in story, but they are at a spot. They MAY move up to Rival or Ally over time as you've chosen them)

City and Region?- ALL** ACCEPTED** OC's THAT ARE COORDINATORS ARE IN THE CONTEST IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
Ex. Veilstone City like Paul from Sinnoh (Veilstone City, Sinnoh)

Years after becoming official trainer or coordinator (You may choose to have them be either. Not guaranteed League Rival- Guaranteed Spot in League/ May not be against Ash but be noticed BY Ash)- Ex. 3

Pokemon AND Pokemon Moves.  
**Note-** You are NOT limited to 4 moves. You ARE limited to telling me the 6 that are on their team. I am NOT planning on having MULTIPLE Pokemon to keep track of UNTIL I am ready.

**All Other OC's (Pokemon Stylist, Pokemon Breeder, Pokemon Doctor, etc.)  
**Same as all others, you must include  
Pokemon TEAM (Full 6 team or less)-  
Their Moves (Again NOT limited to 4 moves)-  
Years-  
City/Region-

**REMINDER IF YOU DO NOT SEND A PM IT IS NOT ACCEPTED! A PM IS DIFFERENT FROM A REVIEW AND ARE QUICKER FOR ME TO NOTICE THAN REVIEWS. I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY OC'S IN REVIEWS IT WILL BE IGNORED! THOSE THAT CAN READ AND LISTEN GET TO BE PART OF THE STORY THOSE THAT DON'T CANNOT BE PART OF IT FOR IT IS UNFAIR.**

**Ash's Current team.**

**Zorua-Zoey / female  
****Feebas / female  
****Pikachu / male****  
Scizor / male  
************Shiny Vulpix (Keiman's suggested Shiny Pokemon) / female  
Pidgeotto / female**  


**Professor Oak's**

**Butterfree / male**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter, reminder, send reviews. Reviews are looking for errors, giving suggestions (Give me Pokemon guys! I have only two from you guys!), giving flames (I accept them they make me be better) and praise (I probably won't notice, when you're wrong you remember better than when you're right.)  
****All others like questions or private requests (Keep surprise for story) are sent directly to me UNLESS I tell you otherwise.**

**Lastly: If you are one of those to skip most of the AN, I am looking for OC's (Regret skipping?) and I WILL accept those that follow instructions. Any questions? You better know where to send that or else your OC isn't going in. (I am serious, if you want your OC in you better be serious about it.)**


End file.
